Cheeky Romance ChanBaekVer
by fairylatte
Summary: [Remake.] Wanita yang tingkahnya tidak terduga, "si ibu hamil nasional", vs laki-laki yang selalu dianggap sempurna, "si dokter nasional". Genderswitch. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/KaiBaek/ChanTao.
1. PROLOG

Cheeky Romance [Remake;ChanBaek Ver.]

A novel by Kim Eun Jeong

Remake by Fairylatte.

-Dari penulis So, I Married The Antifan dan My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress-

.

* * *

 **Wanita yang tingkahnya tidak terduga, "si ibu hamil nasional", vs laki laki yang selalu dianggap sempurna, "si dokter nasional".**

* * *

.

Aku adalah seorang reporter. Saat aku sedang bekerja, di tengah syuting, muncul seorang dokter kandungan yang marah-marah seperti orang gila dan menuduhku sebagai ibu hamil. Celakanya, acara itu sedang ditayangkan ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Akhirnya, aku dikenal sebagai "ibu hamil nasional", bahkan sampai punya pahlawan pelindung segala.

.

Mendengar seseorang ingin menghapus anaknya, rasanya aku ingin segera menuntut perempuan itu. Suatu hari, aku bertemu lagi dengan perempuan bodoh itu. Berani-beraninya seorang ibu hamil minum alkohol di hadapanku, si dokter kandungan? Sampai makan kacang merah dan ikan fugu yang berbahaya bagi janin? Perempuan ini benar-benar kelewatan.

* * *

.

[Author Corner.]

Wew. Ini _remake_ novel oke? Novel karya Kim Eun Jeong, judulnya Cheeky Romance. Inget, aku Cuma nge- _remake_ jadi ChanBaek Ver. Gimana,? Dilanjutin nggak nih,? :g. Hasil _remake_ -an ini juga akhirnya sama, nggak ada yang diubah, namanya juga _remake_ , jadi ya gitu. Ngehe. Oh ya, sekiranya bakal tamat di chap ke 17. Semoga nggak bosen yak. Ntar author-nim yang baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong update random aja dah, atau... setiap rabu sama sabtu/? Atau mau request hari silahkan hubungi kami di nomor dibawah ini. Nggakdeng. Tapi tergantung review jugak ngehe –salam olahraga! ngehek ngehek.


	2. Chapter 1A

**ALASAN PERGI KE DOKTER KANDUNGAN.**

* * *

.

 _Orang-orang menyebutnya takdir,_

 _Yang sebenarnya merupakan gabungan dari_

 _Kesalahan tiap individu_

 _-Oliver Hervord-_

.

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 1A]**

Jadwal tugas yang baru telah diumumkan!

Baekhyun menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar-debar dan menatap jadwal pembagian tugas baru yang ditempel di papan pengumuman di ruang presenter. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Seandainya ia mendapat tugas sebagai presenter tetap, ia pasti sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya. Sementara, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendapat tawaran untuk program apa pun. Jadi, ia tahu sekali kalau pengumuman ini sama sekali bukan untuk dirinya. Meskipun demikian, sekadar 'siapa tahu' saja... dan 'ternyata' memang sesuai dugaannya.

Ia pun tidak bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia seharusnya memasang wajah seolah melihat pengumuman itu karena rasa penasaran saja dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Lagu pula, tidak ada orang lain yang memedulikan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Namun karena merasa harga dirinya jatuh, kepalanya yang terangkat tegak pun terlihat kaku. Rasa kesal perlahan mulai merasuki dadanya. Beginilah jadinya bila terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa rupanya." Baekhyun bergumam seorang diri dan berusaha mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Ia lantas membalikkan badan. Saat itulah ia bertatapan dengan Kai yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Si berengsek yang selingkuh dengan wanita lain ketika dinas ke luar negeri...!

[" _Aku tidak serius dengan senior wanita itu. Kami hanya minum bersama dan terbawa suasana saja..._ "]

Alasan para lelaki yang berselingkuh memang memiliki stereotip yang sama. Mengaku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, atau menyangkal bahwa itu bukan kesalahan mereka. Awalnya, laki-laki ini juga termasuk kelompok yang kedua, yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berselingkuh.

[" _Memangnya kau minum sampai lupa batasan? Lalu, kalau aku berbuat seperti itu, apa kau mau memahamiku?_ "

" _Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?_ "

" _Seperti itu apanya? Memangnya laki-laki saja yang boleh terbawa suasana dan wanita tidak boleh? Maksudmu kau hanya main-main dengan wanita itu, dengan senior wanita rekan kerjamu itu_ "]

Kai dan Baekhyun bukanlah _topstar_ , dan orang-orang pun tak tertarik dengan kisah percintaan mereka. Meskipun demikian, sebagai seorang presenter, Baekhyun juga tidak bisa heboh mengumumkan hubungannya kepada orang lain sehingga selama ini, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Namun, senior wanita yang diajak Kai 'bermain-main' itu adalah seorang PD[1] dikantor stasiun TV yang sama tempat mereka bekerja, sehingga Baekhyun mulai khawatir bagaimana jika ia harus bekerja sama dengan wanita itu. Meskipun senior wanita itu tidak tahu, tetapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Kai hancur karena senior wanita itu. Namun, semakin besar amarah Baekhyun, laki-laki itu malah mulai melemparkan alasannya berselingkuh pada senior wanita itu.

[" _Kita ini hanya namanya saja 'pacaran', tetapi sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kan?_ "

 _Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini?_

" _Kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku memegang ujung tanganmu walau hanya sebentar, kan? Apa sih mahalnya dan hebatnya kau ini sampai tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kita selama satu tahun ini?_ "

 _Ini bukan saja sekedar amarah, tetapi ia memang sudah melewati batas._

" _Lalu kenapa? Apa aku harus mengikuti tahap-tahap pacaran seperti orang lain pada umumnya? Kalau begitu, lakukan saja dengan wanita lain!_ "

" _Makanya aku menemui wanita itu, kan!_ " _Kai berteriak putus asa._

" _Ya sudah!_ "

" _Ya sudah apanya?!_ " _Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya._

" _Kalau saja kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti itu, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Menurutmu ini semua karena kesalahanku?_ "

" _Apa maksudmu? Jangan asal bicara, ya! Laki-laki memang menyebalkan!_ "]

Rasanya kini ia tahu mengapa Luhan sangan membenci laki-laki. Luhan, seorang _eonni_ yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya, hamil seorang diri dan muak terhadap laki-laki.

[" _Kau yang terlalu tertutup juga menyebalkan, tahu tidak! Memangnya sekarang ini zaman kerajaan Joseon_ [3] _apa?_ "]

Memangnya selama ini ia memakai pakaian tertutup seperti pakaian besi prajurit? Mereka kan belum menikah, dan ia tidak ingin menuruti permintaan laki-laki itu begitu saja. Ibunya telah meninggal, dan walaupun ia hanya dididik dan dibesarkan oleh ayahnya, ia tidak ingin dikenal sebagai anak yang tidak tahu aturan. Ia tidak ingin disamakan dengan adiknya yang ugal-ugalan. Meskipun keluarganya tidak mampu dan ia hanya dibesarkan oleh ayahnya, ia ingin ayahnya mendapat pujian karena dapat membesarkan putrinya dengan baik. Itu saja. Menurutnya, pemikiran bahwa kemajuan suatu hubungan yang ditentukan oleh ukuran _skinship_ [4] adalah salah.

[" _Karena otakku ini bukan_ made in _Korea, tapi_ made in _Joseon. Kau puas?_ "]

Awalnya ia berpikir Kai berbeda dengan laki-laki lain pada umumnya. Namun ternyata, ia sama saja. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan muak.

[" _Baekhyun, aku mohon. Maafkan aku sekali ini saja. Aku benar-benar menyesal saat ini. Kejadian itu benar-benar di luar kendaliku._ "

" _Sudahlah. Tidak usah banyak alasan. Sekarang kuberitahu, ya. Lebih baik kita putus!_ "

" _Semudah itu?_ " _Kai bertanya dengan putus asa._

" _Kau sendiri, memangnya tidak mudah bagimu?_ " _Baekhyun berkata dengan dingin dan menatapnya tajam_.]

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak senang menerima tatapan kasihan dari laki-laki itu, apalagi di depan papan pengumuman kantor. Setidaknya, laki-laki itu mendapat satu program tetap. Mungkin ia mengumpulkan banyak rezeki sambil berselingkuh. Begitu kembali dari dinas, ia langsung memegang dua acara, bahkan salah satunya sebagai program tetap. Atau mungkin, laki-laki itu bukan mengumpulkan rezeki sambil berselingkuh, melainkan keberuntungan tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya karena putus dengan dirinya. Begitulah Baekhyun. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar sial dan malang. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin selama lebih dari dua tahun bekerja sebagai presenter, ia belum pernah mendapat program tetap sekali pun. Ia tidak menyangka hidupnya diusia 27 tahun harus dilewati layaknya seorang pengangguran di kantor. Namun, meskipun menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat tidak beruntung, yang muncul dari dalam dirinya adalah semangat untuk menang dan semangat ' _fighting_!"

Baekhyun tak mengacuhkan Kai yang menatapnya dalam-dalam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kemudian, ia pura-pura sibuk mengetik di komputernya. Sebenarnya tidak ada situs jejaring yang ia buka, tidak ada data yang ia cari. Yah, paling tidak ia harus punya tugas supaya setidaknya bisa mencari dara di internet. Namun, ia tidak ingin terlihat duduk diam dengan wajah bosan setengah mati di ruang kerja presenter yang terlihat sibuk itu. Baekhyun lantas membuka situs jejaring kantor stasiun TV mereka dengan malas. Setelah beberapa saat keluar masuk tanpa tujuan ke berbagai menu yang ada disana, gerakan tangannya terhenti pada salah satu kolom 'pertanyaan dan keluhan'. Kolom 'keluhan'...

Awalnya Baekhyun ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia mulai menulis huruf demi huruf di bagian kolom 'keluhan' itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

 _ **Kim kai, presenter yang suka selingkuh...**_

Tiba-tiba, tangannya mengetik dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi. Tanpa disadari, satu kolom 'keluhan' sudah terisi penuh dengan makian yang ditujukan kepada Kai. Setelah menulis satu kolom, barulah Baekhyun merasa tenang kembali. Ia mengarahkan kursor _mouse_ -nya ke tombol 'unggah' dan terdiam sejenak. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk sehingga tulisannya pun terlihat kasar dan asal-asalan. Lagi pula, sepertinya tidak masuk akal jika ia mengunggah tulisan seperti ini di situs jejaring kantornya.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengklik tombol 'hapus'. Namun, tidak terjadi respons apa-apa di layar komputernya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dengan wajah panik dan mulai mengklik terus menerus. Tampilan di layar komputernya tetap bergeming. Sepertinya error. Sama seperti pemiliknya.

Baru saja ia hendak mematikan komputernya, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Telepon itu dari seorang _eonni_ yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya, seorang _fashion designer_ terkenal, yang memasukkan laki-laki ke kelompok 'bukan makhluk hidup'; Lu Han.

"Oh, _eonni_ [2]. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menjepit telepon genggamnya di antara bahu dan telinganya, kemudian membungkukkan badannya untuk menekan tombol 'power' di komputernya.

"Aku harus pergi ke dokter kandungan hari ini. Temani aku, ya."

"Huh, mentang-mentang kau tidak menikah, lantas tidak bisa pergi ke dokter kandungan sendirian?" Baekhyun tertawa sambil mendengus pelan.

"Aku bosan kalau sendirian. Aku pun lapar, nanti aku traktir makan siang."

Begitu Luhan selesai bicara, layar komputer Baekhyun mati dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

.

Suasana pagi itu sangat sibuk. Baru saja terjadi kesus kecelakaan beruntun dari lima kendaraan yang salah satu korbannya adalah seorang ibu hamil. Seorang suami yang kepalanya berlumuran darah tetap berlari mengikuti istrinya yang terbaring di tempat tidur periksa dan dibawa menuju kamar operasi. Sang suami tetap menempel di sisi istrinya, seolah tidak ingin meninggalkannyan sedikit pun. Menyedihkan sekali melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Air ketubannya sudah pecah saat kecelakaan terjadi, dan ketika sampai diruang UGD, detak jantung bayi tidak terdeteksi!" seorang perawat berkata kepada Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan tergesa begitu mendapat panggilan.

"Kondisi ibuny?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil ikut berlari kearah ruang operasi dan memegangi pinggir tempat tidur pasiennya.

"Detak jantungnya sangat lemah! Pendarahannya juga parah!"

"Golongan darahnya!"

Begitu Chanyeol bertanya, sang suami yang sejak tadi meratap memanggil nama istrinya seketika berteriak, "Golongan darahnya O! Saya juga O! Ambil saja darah saya!"

"Tidak bisa, Anda juga mengalami pendarahan!" Chanyeol balik berteriak kepada suami pasien itu dan segera memerintahkan perawatnya, "Cepat cari golongan darah O!"

Namun, suami itu tidak menyerah dan memegang lengan Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ambil saja darah saya! Saya tidak merokok, tidak pernah minum alkohol!"

"Anda kan sedang berlumuran darah seperti ini! Seandainya terjadi apa-apa, bukankah setidaknya Anda harus sehat untuk menjaga bayi ini nanti? Sebaiknya Anda obati dulu luka Anda!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan tegas. Ia paham sepenuhnya perasaan suami pasien itu. Meskipun hatinya sakit berada dalam situasi seperti ini, tetapi maaf saja... apa boleh buat. Ia harus dapat menyelamatkan ibu dan bayinya, meskipun demi si suami itu.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruang operasi mengenakan baju operasi yang penuh keringat. Suasana di luar ruang operasi cukup tenang, berbeda saat ia masuk tadi.

"Suami pasien mana?"

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti di depan ruang operasi. Ia melepas salah satu ujung maskernya dan menoleh ke arah perawat yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Baru saja mendapat delapan jahitan di dahinya, sekrang sedang transfusi darah untuk didonorkan."

Tersungging senyum di wajah Chanyeol mendengar betapa hebatnya ikatan keluarga itu.

"Hebat sekali. Ibu dan bayi yang jantungnya berdetak kembali, dan ayah yang mendonorkan darahnya dengan jahitan dikepalanya. Semoga anak itu kelak berbakti kepada orangtuanya."

Kembali muncul di benak Chanyeol saat jantung bayi itu berdetak kembali, saat bayi itu menangis untuk pertama kalinya di dunia ini. Meskipun badannya terasa letih, tetapi perasaannya seolah melayang ke angkasa.

"Masih ada satu pasien lagi yang sedang menunggu."

"Oh, ya?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya mendengar perkataan perawat itu. Kemudian, ia memberikan masker yang ia pakai kepada perawat itu dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya.

Begitu selesai melakukan tes USG pada pasiennya, Chanyeol keluar dari ruang periksa, mencuci tangannya, dan melihat kembali grafik hasil tes tersebut. Sementara itu, seorang pasien wanita keluar dari ruang periksa sambil merapikan bajunya. Ia duduk di kursi yang terletak dihadapan Chanyeol dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan cemas.

"Untuk pemeriksaan berikutnya, Anda bisa datang bersama ayah bayinya, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wanita itu.

"Ya? Ba... bayi?"

Wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Chanyeol sudah menduganya. Perlahan tekanan darahnya mulai meningkat. Di awal tahun ini, memasuki usianya yang ke-31, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak marah dalam menghadapi ibu-ibu hamil seperti ini. Meskipun ia tahu hal itu tidak mudah, apalagi di musim gugur seperti ini, tetapi ia tetap berusaha setidaknya sampai tahun ini berakhir. Lalu, ia akan membuat janji itu lagi. Janji untuk lebih bersabar lagi tahun depan.

"Situasi anda cukup sulit rupanya. Anda belum menikah, ya?"

Entah apakah karena wanita itu takut melihat Chanyeol yang bertanya padanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi, ia langsung mengangguk dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

"Apa Anda akan menikah dengannya?"

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol semakin serius. Mendengar perkataan itu, barulah wanita itu berhasil menenangkan dirinya di tengah situasi yang kalut itu dan menarik kursinya mendekati meja di hadapannya.

"Apa maksud Anda dengan 'situasi yang sulit'? Toh usia janin ini juga masih sangat dini."

Seketika itu juga, tekanan darah Chanyeol seolah menanjak tajam, menembus ubun-ubunnya, dan membuat kepalanya panas. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kalau Anda bisa menghitung bahwa usia janin itu masih dini, apa Anda sama sekali tidak pernah memperhitungkan kalau Anda bisa saja hamil dengan perbuatan Anda?"

Ia sudah berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya, tetapi tekanan darahnya semakin meningkat membuatnya melontarkan perkataan itu begitu saja.

"Apa?" Wanita itu terkejut.

"Anda tahu apa yang benar-benar sulit? Orang-orang yang 'membuat anak' tanpa pikir panjang seperti Anda ini. Itulah masalah yang paling sulit si zaman sekarang ini!"

Chanyeol yang tadinya bersabar akhirnya meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada wanita itu. Seketika itu juga, wanita itu gemetar dan mulai menangis sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Pedih rasanya melihat seseorang menangisi kehidupan baru yang sangat berharga yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol menghela napas perlahan dan membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Pada dasarnya, hadirnya sebuah kehidupan baru memiliki makna yang sangat penting. Anda tidak boleh menyambut kehidupan janin di tubuh anda dengan rasa panik dan kalut seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk janin di dalam perut Anda."

Di luar dugaan, wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap tertunduk. Untung saja wanita itu tidak menangis terus-menerus.

"Anda tahu tidak, berapa jumlah pasien saya yang mandul? Mereka ingin sekali mendengar kabar bahwa mereka hamil, meskipun hanya di dalam angan-angan mereka. Tetapi Anda malah bingung dan kalut saat mengetahui Anda hamil. Dunia ini memang tidak adil, ya." Chanyeol berdecak pahit.

"Saya tahu apa yang menjadi beban pikiran para ibu hamil."

"I... ibu hamil?" wanita itu terkejut mendengar panggilan baru yang belum pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Wanita yang sudah pernah melahirkan atau belum, asalkan ada bayi di dalam perutnya, itu ibu hamil namanya. Itu adalah panggilan yang bisa didapatkan oleh wanita yang memuat tanggung jawab tinggi. Sebaiknya Anda pikirkan kembali baik-baik dan datanglah dengan ayah dari janin ini saat pemeriksaan berikutnya. Jangan mendengar perkataan seperti ini seorang diri."

Wanita itu diam terpaku selama beberapa saat dan kehilangan kata-kata sebelum akhirnya menyahut pelan, "Baiklah..."

Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat semakin serius. Ia lalu membungkuk mengucapkan salam pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkan ruang konsultasi dokter.

Setelah wanita itu keluar, Chanyeol membereskan data grafiknya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku akan melahirkannya! Aku akan tetap akan melahirkannya terserah apa katamu!"

Dari ujung lobi bagian kandungan, di depan pintu darurat, terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan ia sekilas melihat ke arah pintu darurat itu. Di luar sana, terlihat wanita yang baru saja berkonsultasi dengannya sedang berteriak di telepon.

"Iya! Meskipun aku belum pernah melihatnya, tapi aku akan mempertahankan nyawa janin di perutku ini! Awas kalau kau menyuruhku menggugurkannya! Tidak baik bagi bayi ini!"

Mendengar suara wanita yang berbicara dengan tegas itu, Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Masalah memang biasanya ada pada pihak laki-laki. Chanyeol merasa salut pada jiwa keibuan yang dimiliki setiap wanita dan juga hewan betina yang ada di dunia ini.

.

"Kadang aku geram melihat kebutuhan biologis para laki-laki."

Chanyeol bersandar di pagar teras sebuah _coffeeshop_ dan berkata pada Tao sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Pada dasarnya, dulu manusia hidup di masyarakat matriarkal. Berbeda dengan makhluk lainnya, banyak wanita yang meninggal karena melahirkan anak sehingga para lelaki harus melindungi wanita demi memenuhi kebutuhan reproduksi mereka. Oleh sebab itu, wanita yang memegang kuasa. Seiring berjalannya waktu, karena alasan perbedaan kekuatan fisik laki-laki dan perempuan, posisi perempuan memang sempat ditekankan kembali, tetapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak lagi, ya?"

Tao memandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum penuh arti, seolah tidak lama lagi masa kehidupan suku Amazon kembali datang.

"Tadi pagi katanya ada kondisi gawat darurat ya?"

"Hampir saja berakhir dengan tragedi. Ada seorang suami yang tidak mau meninggalkan istrinya meskipun dahinya bercucuran darah... Untung saja tidak berkahir dengan tragedi."

Chanyeol mengambil cangkir kopi Tao dan meneguknya.

"Biasanya, dokter laki-laki di bagian kandungan tidak memiliki penggemar. Aneh juga, ya?"

Tao tersenyum menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Selain karena kemampuan dan penampilanku, pasti juga karena rasa sayang dan perhatianku yang mendalam pada anak-anak, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya dan membentuk huruf 'V' menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk di bawah dagunya. Melihat Chanyeol seperti itu, Tao hanya mendecakkan lidah.

"Kalau saja kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutmu sendiri, pasti tidak akan terdengar menyebalkan. Mereka belum tahu saja kalau kau ini tidak sabaran dan menyebalkan seperti itu."

"Haha!" Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Tidak jarang tangannya tersiram kopi panas dari mesin penjual kopi karena tidak sabar menunggu kopi itu selesai dituang.

"Cuaca musim gugur ini enak sekali. Aku jadi ingin pergi ke Gunung Jiri dengan cuaca seperti ini." Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan memandang ke arah langit.

"Benar. Kau dulu anggota klub pendaki gunung di kampus, kan? Sekarang juga sering mendaki gunung?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya waktu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Dokter Wu, dia sedang apa di Jerman sekarang?"

Di langit terlihat awan putih yang memanjang seperti garis, menyerupai jejak sebuah pesawat jet.

"Pasti sedang mengurusi bayi-bayi yang baru lahir di Jerman."

Tao mengikuti Chanyeol menyandarkan lengannya di pagar teras dan memandang langit. Wajahnya terlihat bosan. Ia lalu menegakkan badannya yang tadi bersandar di pagar itu.

"Aku harus pergi melihat pasien yang dulu dititipkan oleh Dokter Wu."

"Masih ada pasien?" Chanyeol pun ikut menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ya." Tao mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu teras. Chanyeol dan Tao berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit itu. Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke wajah Tao yang sejajar dengan pundaknya, kemudian merentangkan tangannya di belakang punggung Tao dan memegang sebelah tangan Tao yang jauh dari dirinya. Tao yang terkejut kemudian menatap punggung tangan Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya dan memukulnya pelan. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Kemarin ibumu menyuruhku untuk main ke rumah. Kau sudah cerita tentang aku?"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Keterangan;

[1]PD = _Program Director_.

[2]Eonni = Kakak perempuan (disebutkan oleh perempuan)

[3]Joseon = Dinasti terakhir di Korea, tahun 1392-1897.

[4]Skinship = Kedekatan dalam hubungan persahabatan atau percintaan yang disampaikan melalui sentuhan fisik, misalnya; berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman, dan lain-lain.

[!] Baekhyun-Tao; _Genderswitch_.| [!] Chanyeol-Kai;Normal.


	3. Chapter 1B

_Previous Chapter..._

" _Aku harus pergi melihat pasien yang dulu dititipkan oleh Dokter Wu."_

" _Masih ada pasien?" Chanyeol pun ikut menegakkan tubuhnya._

" _Ya." Tao mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu teras. Chanyeol dan Tao berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit itu. Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke wajah Tao yang sejajar dengan pundaknya, kemudian merentangkan tangannya di belakang punggung Tao dan memegang sebelah tangan Tao yang jauh dari dirinya. Tao yang terkejut kemudian menatap punggung tangan Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya dan memukulnya pelan. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tertawa._

" _Kemarin ibumu menyuruhku untuk main ke rumah. Kau sudah cerita tentang aku?"_

 **[Chapter 1B]**

Wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya penuh canda mendadak menjadi serius. Hubungannya dengan Tao masih terbilang baru, namun pasti ibunya sudah diam-diam mulai memperhatikan Tao. Tidak salah lagi. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Tao berubah menjadi hubungan yang kaku, hubungan yang terlalu diarahkan oleh kemauan ibunya. Ia ingin memiliki hubungan yang normal dan wajar dengan Tao, tanpa ada campur tangan ibunya.

"Aku kan sudah kenal denganmu sejak kuliah, ibuku bilang kau ini cantik. Sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Paling dia hanya iseng saja."

Kalau sudah membicarakan tentang ibunya, nada suaranya mendadak dingin. Chanyeol selalu merasa tidak nyaman. Mendengar sebutan 'ibu' saja bisa membuat darahnya terasa dingin. Ia tidak ingin terlihat tidak nyaman seperti ini, tetapi sepertinya itu sulit.

"Wah, berarti aku sudah diperhatikan oleh ibumu ya? Dan harus lebih menjada sikap?"

Tao membuka matanya lebar dan memasang senyum dengan gaya imut andalannya. Seolah memahami raut wajah Chanyeol yang murung, ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. Ia lantas mengedipkan matanya kepada Chanyeol sembari membuka pintu ruang praktiknya. Itulah sebabnya Chanyeol suka dan nyaman dengan wanita ini. Sewaktu kuliah, ketika Chanyeol tanpa sadar bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri kepada Tao, wanita itu menanggapinya dengan santai dan tenang. Ia dapat merasakan sosok seorang ibu dari diri wanita itu.

"Ya, begitulah."

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Tao. Tao melemparkan seulas senyum hangat pada Chanyeol kemudian memasuki ruang praktiknya. Begitu wanita itu menutup pintu ruangannya, Chanyeol berjalan beberapa langkah menuju ruang praktiknya yang berada di sebelah ruang praktik Tao. Tiba-tiba, dari pintu darurat di ujung koridor itu, kembali terdengar suara seorang perempuan.

"Aku tidak akan menghapusnya!"

Suaranya terdengar tinggi dan melengking seolah seperti orang yang tersambar listrik tegangan tinggi. _Rupanya ada lagi seorang wanita yang menjadi korban keegoisan laki-laki_. Chanyeol memandang wanita yang sibuk berbicara di telepon itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Aku tidak mau! Lantas kenapa?"

Dilihat dari penampilannya, wanita itu sepertinya berwatak keras.

"Itu kan kesalahanmu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Kau juga harus ikut bertanggung jawab, kan? Memangnya kau saja yang punya urusan di kantor?"

 _Apa suaminya tidak boleh punya anak oleh kantornya? Laki-laki egois seperti itu memang harus ditangkap dan diberi pelajaran. Seperti kata Tao, seandainya ini masyarakat matriarkal, pasti sudah banyak laki-laki seperti itu yang ditahan._

"Memangnya cinta di tulis dengan pensil, bisa dihapus seenaknya? Memangnya bayi itu 'coretan', bisa dihapus?" Chanyeol bergumam seorang diri, menggelengkan kepala, dan memasuki ruang praktiknya. Sebagai sesama laki-laki, ia pun ikut merasa malu dan prihatin.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun yang berbicara sambil menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga akhirnya mendekatkan telepon itu ke depan mulutnya dan berteriak kencang.

"Siapa suruh kau selingkuh dariku! Dasar laki-laki berengsek!"

Kemudian ia buru-buru menutup teleponnya. Amarah seolah menyeruak dari dadanya. Begitu pula dari kepalanya. Tadinya ia pikir komputer kantornya itu eror, tetapi ternyata malah memproses tombol 'unggah' yang tidak sengaja ia klik tadi. Pasti tadi ia tidak sengaja mengklik tombol 'hapus' berkali-kali ketika berusaha menghapus tulisannya. Padahal ia tidak bermaksud menyebarkan tulisan itu di Internet, tetapi ternyata komputernya 'berulah' dan menyusahkan pemiliknya.

Komputer yang sepertinya lebih licik dari pemiliknya itu seakan ikut berkata "laki-laki berengsek tukang selingkuh" kepada Kai, dan memenuhi kolom situs jejaring itu sebanyak jumlah klik yang ditekan oleh pemiliknya. Begitu mengetahui hal ini, Kai langsung meneleponnya tanpa henti dan berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya untuk menghapus tulisan tersebut. Entah apakah orang itu sebenarnya menyadari kesalahannya atau tidak. _Jelas-jelas kali ini dia yang salah, berani-beraninya dia seenaknya menyuruhku untuk menghapus tulisan itu?_ Baekhyun pun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu, namun Kai terlanjur meluapkan emosinya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun ikut kesal dan berteriak keras pada laki-laki itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Seharusnya paling tidak hatinya puas.

Akan tetapi, hatinya tidak merasa puas sama sekali. Ia malah merasa aneh dan tidak tenang, karena ia memang tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera berlari dan menghapus tulisan itu sebelum ada kepala bagiannya, direktur kantornya, atau siapa pun yang melihat tulisan itu. Namun, ia pun sudah terlanjur marah-marah pada Kai, sehingga ia tidak bisa segera menghapus tulisan itu. Baekhyun yang mendadak diserang rasa panik dan khawatir hanya bisa menggigit-gigit bibirnya dengan cemas sampai kemudian ia menyerah. _Ah, terserahlah!_ Biarlah orang-orang melihat tulisannya itu.

Masih merasa tidak nyaman, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas ke dahinya yang menerbangkan poninya, kemudian melemparkan telepon genggam ke dalam tasnya dan memasuki ruang tunggu di bagian spesialis kandungan. Di salah satu kursi panjang di ruang tunggu itu, terlihat Luhan yang tengah hamil tua dengan perutnya yang besar. Ia terlihat asyik merajut. Baekhyun melangkah dengan gontai dan menghempaskan dirinya duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan sedang menggulung benang rajut. Sekilas ia melirik Baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan rajutannya. _Siapa saja ya yang sudah melihat tulisannya? Yang pasti, orang-orang yang ke kolom di situs jejaring itu sudah melihatnya, kan?_

Sebagai orang dengan golongan darah _triple_ A[5], tulisan yang tidak sengaja tersebar di Internet itu benar-benar mengusik pikirannya. Baekhyun menggigit-gigit kuku tangannya, kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mulai memainkan benang rajut yang sedang dipakai oleh Luhan. Saat itu, barulah Luhan bertanya padanya.

"Kai?"

"Ya." Baekhyun menyahut dengan nada menggerutu.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?"

"Aku baru saja menyebarkan tulisan di situs jejaring perusahaan kalau dia itu tukang selingkuh."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, barulah ia menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu keterlaluan. Seharusnya ia tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya di situs jejaring kantor seperti itu. Harusnya ia menulis di buku catatan atau diari saja. Entah mengapa tadi kolom di situs jejaring itu terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Itu saja?"

Luhan melirik ke Baekhyun dengan tatapan "tidak mungkin kau hanya berbuat seperti itu". Baekhyun tertunduk.

"Aku bilang dia itu tukang selingkuh berengsek dan..."

Sesaat, gerakan tangan Luhan yang sedang merajut terhenti.

"Jadi, kau memaki-makinya melalui situs jejaring kantor?"

Melihat Luhan yang terkejut dan mulai emosi, Baekhyun merasa seolah disiram air selokan. Ia pun berteriak dengan kesal.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Seketika itu juga, para ibu hamil yang berada di ruang tunggu dan para perawat yang berada di balik meja pendaftaran terkejut dan saling berpandangan. Baekhyun merasa panik dan segera menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf kepada mereka. Lalu, ia berbisik pada Luhan, "Ada kesalahan kecil. Aku tidak tahu kalau tulisan itu akan tersebar di Internet. Padahal aku sudah mengklik tombol 'hapus'. Entah kenapa, saat itu komputerku tiba-tiba error... Tapi, laki-laki itu lebih kurang ajar lagi. Dia malah menyuruhku menghapus tulisan itu, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sebenarnya yang bersalah. Biar tahu rasa dia."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah dan menghantamkannya pada gulungan benang rajut yang ia pegang. Luhan pun segera mengambil gulungan benang itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Sekarang ini sudah tahun 2012, kau bisa tidak sih hidup lebih tenang sedikit di abad ke-21 ini? Kau ini terlalu mudah kesal dan marah di setiap masalah." Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan memarahi Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Jadi, selama ini _Eonni_ juga hidup tenang sambil diam-diam membuat anak?"

"Memang kenapa?" Luhan berlagak tenang seolah hal itu memang sudah ia rencanakan sejak dari awal.

"Kau kan juga sama. Setelah melihat pria baik-baik seperti Kai berselingkuh, lantas langsung mengelompokkan laki-laki sebagai 'bukan makhluk hidup'."

Mau bagaimana lagi. Di hari ketika Baekhyun tahu bahwa Kai berselingkuh darinya, ia langsung mencari Luhan, meminum alkohol yang tidak pernah ia minum, dan saat ini marah-marah di depan para ibu hamil.

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi."

"Apanya?" Baekhyun menyahut seenaknya karena kesal.

"Mengurus satu anak dengan sepenuh hati saja sudah susah, apalagi kalau sampai harus mengurus laki-laki yang ibaratnya bisa berubah menjadi serigala kalau bulan purnama. Apa perlu hidup seperti itu?"

"Jadi, maksud _Eonni_ , aku juga harus mengikuti _Eonni_ menjadi wanita _single_ selamanya? _Eonni_ mau membuat perkumpulan _single mom_ lalu mau jadi ketuanya?"

"Kau ini. Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Aku akan membesarkan anak ini dengan bangga, lalu pergi jalan-jalan berdua, makan makanan yang enak, dan hidup dengan menyenangkan bersama anak ini. Perkumpulan? Hm, ide yang bagus. Bagaimanapun, pasti lebih baik jika ada tempat untuk saling berbagi cerita tentang membesarkan anak seorang diri."

Mendengar nada suaranya, rasanya seolah perempuan itu benar-benar akan mendirikan perkumpulan _single mom_ dan menjadi ketua perkumpulannya.

"Semoga saja hal itu tidak menjadi keinginan _Eonni_ semata. Anak di dalam perut itu, meskipun _Eonni_ bisa membuatnya seenaknya, tapi anak itu pasti ingin punya kehidupan sendiri." Baekhyun berdecak pelan. Luhan menggerakkan jarumnya kuat-kuat seolah akan menjahit bibir Baekhyun.

Kemudian ia berbisik pelan sambil membelalakkan matanya, "Kalau sampai ketahuan, bisa gawat. Ini adalah hadiah spesial dari Dokter Wu karena dia dikirim ke Jerman. Kalau sampai dia dipanggil ke Korea kembali karena hal ini, aku bisa mati."

Luhan memasang wajah ketakutan dan membuat gerakan memotong lehernya sendiri dengan tangannya, seandainya hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Jujur saja, apa itu bisa dikatakan hadiah? Itu sama saja tindak kriminal yang disertai ancaman."

Suatu hari, Luhan baru saja selesai menonton film berjudul _Mama_ bersama Baekhyun, lalu memutuskan untuk melahirkan seorang anak. Saat itu, Baekhyun mengira bahwa Luhan sedang hamil.

"Jadi, siapa ayahnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang ditanggapi oleh Luhan dengan santai.

"Entahlah, aku baru akan memikirkannya."

Meskipun melahirkan anak itu butuh perencanaan, bagaimana mungkin orang yang tidak menikah bisa memutuskan untuk melahirkan anak? Menurut Baekhyun, keputusan Luhan yang kesannya mengharukan itu adalah efek samping dari film yang baru saja mereka tonton, dan setelah menonton beberapa film perang atau _action_ , keinginan itu pasti akan hilang. Namun, keinginan Luhan itu ternyata sangat kuat, ia bahkan sampai menyusun strategi yang matang. Ia tidak akan membuat pria dengan gen berkualitas mabuk lantas menidurinya, melainkan mengatakan terus terang bahwa ia ingin menerima donor sperma dari gen yang berkualitas.

"Ada salah seorang kenalanku yang bekerja sebagai dokter kandungan. Entah apakah ia bekerja di bagian bank sperma atau apa, tapi begitu aku menceritakan rencanaku, ia terlihat sangat antusias. Aku disuruh datang ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Katanya ia akan memberiku gen berkualitas dari para dokter itu. Bayangkan saja, aku bisa mendapat gen salah satu dokter yang pintar dan cerdas itu. Belum lagi kalau sifatnya bagus, benar-benar sempurna." Luhan bercerita dengan antusias.

"Sebelumnya kau membuat dokter itu mabuk, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Mana ada dokter yang mau berkata seperti itu kalau sepenuhnya sadar."

Luhan sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah. Dia bukannya membuat mabuk pria dengan gen yang baik, melainkan membuat mabuk dokter yang bisa menyeleksi gen yang baik.

"Dasar penjahat."

Luhan hanya menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun dengan polos, "Penjahat apanya. Aku ini hanya ingin memilih gen yang baik untuk anakku, anggap saja ini hadiah kecil dari Dokter Wu untukku."

Luhan kemudian melanjutkan rajutannya dengan santai.

"Kalau nanti ketahuan pun, paling Dokter Wu saja yang hancur. Iya, kan?"

Dunia memang semakin aneh. Benar-benar 'bangga' rasanya bisa akrab dengan orang seperti ini.

"Ah, entahlah. Semoga saja tidak ketahuan. Toh aku juga tidak akan meminta orang seperti itu untuk bertanggung jawab atas anak ini. Aku hanya ingin melahirkan anak dengan gen yang aku inginkan."

Luhan sepertinya kehilangan konsentrasinya, ia membuka kembali rajutannya beberapa senti, lalu mengulanginya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, harusnya sekalian saja memutuskan mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Memangnya... bisa?" Luhan terkejut dan terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan menyesal karena tidak melakukan itu.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau pilih? Anak laki-laki sempurna seperti ayahnya, atau anak perempuan seperti _Eonni_?"

"Ah, tapi kalau anak perempuan sepertiku sepertinya biasa-biasa saja." Luhan berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi, tidak baik untuk anak di dalam perut ini."

Barulah muncul sikap keibuannya yang luar biasa. Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan heran sambil mendecakkan lidah lalu melirik ke arah rajutannya. _Benar-benar jauh dari sempurna_.

"Masa buatan seoang _fashion designer_ seperti itu?" Baekhyun berkata dengan prihatin sambil menatap hasil rajutan Luhan. Tidak jelas apakah itu gendongan bayi atau hanya selimut bayi.

"Warna-warna dasar seperti ini baik untuk bayi. Supaya mata mereka 'ddarr!' terbuka lebar dan daya kreativitas mereka pun 'ddarr!' ikut berkembang." Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan hasil karyanya di depan Baekhyun dan menjelaskan padanya sambil membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan prihatin.

"Kau ini, bagaimana mau menjadi presenter kalau pengetahuanmu sempit seperti itu? Pantas saja kariermu tetap begitu-begitu saja."

 _Setelah aku mengkritiknya, rupanya sekaranng dia balas dendam kepadaku._

" _Eonni_! Mulai besok aku tidak mau menemanimu lagi!" Baekhyun akhirnya berteriak kesal pada Luhan.

.

Luhan berbaring dengan gugup di tempat tidur di ruang USG. 'Deg deg' suara degub jantung janin terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Kelihatan kan bayinya?"

Dokter Wu yang tadinya menangani Luhan sedang menghadiri pelatihan di sebuah rumah sakit di Jerman sehingga sekarang ia ditangani oh Dokter Huang Zi Tao yang kini menunjuk ke layar monitor. Luhan menatap layar monitor itu tajam-tajam dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Suara degub jantungnya normal, perkembangannya juga normal. Lalu, apa ada masalah dengan makanan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dokter itu, Luhan menjawab dengan cemas,"Saya mengalami sembelit."

Sontak dokter itu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Wanita hamil memang seperti itu. Banyak mengonsumsi serat akan sangat membantu. Apa ada keluhan lain?"

"Sampai saat ini masih baik-baik saja. Ibu saya dulu mengalami mual yang parah di pagi hari, tapi untungnya saya baik-baik saja."

 _Apa jadinya kalau wanita sensitif itu juga mual-mual di pagi hari?_ Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya itu pengaruh dari kondisi fisik, bukan gen. Sebaiknya anda makan dengan baik." Dokter wanita itu menjelaskan dengan ramah. Mendengar penjelasan dokter itu, Luhan yang tadinya menatap monitor dengan wajah bahagia kini memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mengawasinya dari balik dokter itu.

"Baekhyun, anak ini cantik sekali, kan? Iya, kan?"

 _Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya_? Baekhyun kemudian menatap monitor itu tajam-tajam dan berkata dengan suara gemetar, " _Eonni_... bisa melihatnya? Bagiku itu hanya kelihatan seperti layar buram saja. Mukanya yang mana? Yang itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke bagian yang berwarna putih di layar itu.

Seketika Luhan menyahut dengan sebal, "Itu pantatnya, dasar kau ini."

"Oh~." Barulah Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan serius.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sudah setiap hari melihat kamera, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membedakan mana pantat dan mana muka bayi. Nanti kau mau mencium pantat bayi?" Luhan menggerutu pada Baekhyun begitu keluar dari ruang periksa.

"Memangnya aku memakai kamera untuk USG? Memang di mana letak perbedaannya?"

 _Benar-benar perempuan ini_.

Baekhyun tetap menggeleng-geleng di depan pintu ruang periksa yang memiliki papan nama dokter tergantung di depannya. Tiba-tiba sekelompok dokter lewat di samping mereka dan berjalan menuju ke meja perawat. Melihat hal itu, langkah Luhan terhenti dan memandang mereka dengan wajah puas.

"Ada kenalanmu?" Baekhyun memandang datar wajah Luhan yang terpana melihat dokter-dokter itu.

"Entahlah..." Luhan memicingkan matanya dan menatap mereka dengan wajah penuh kagum dan rasa ingin tahu.

"Mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?"

 _Wajahnya terlihat tidak sabar ingin segera membagi rahasianya itu. Tanpa kujawab juga dia akan membuka mulut terlebih dahulu_.

"Di antara dokter-dokter itu..."

"Dokter-dokter itu..." Baekhyun meniru ucapan Luhan sambil perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para dokter itu. Mereka terlihat sedang mendiskusikan suatu masalah yang sepertinya cukup serius. Di tengah-tengah mereka, terlihat seorang pria yang mencuri perhatiannya. Padahal ia berada di tengah-tengah sama seperti dokter yang lain, padahal ia mendapat cahaya lampu yang sama dan tingginya pun tidak menonjol dari yang lainnya, tetapi entah kenapa, pria itu terlihat paling jelas di mata Baekhyun dan benar-benar mencuri perhatiannya. Kalau pria setampan itu menjadi dokter kandungan, apa para ibu hamil itu bisa tenang saat diperiksa olehnya?

Memang sih tidak ada aturan khusus yang mengatakan bahwa dokter kandungan harus jelek, tetapi mungkin dokter tampan seperti itu perlu juga untuk mengatur adrenalin para ibu hamil yang diperlukan untuk menghasilkan hormon-hormon tertentu. Penampilannya membuat Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu dan sesaat ia seperti tersihir melihat pria itu.

"Dokter Wu yang mengatakan ini padaku, katanya yang memberiku donor sperma ini adalah salah satu dari mereka."

"Benarkah?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun bertanya sambil setengah berteriak. Luhan segera menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Ini benar-benar rahasia. Karena aku sangat penasaran dengan orang yang menjadi donorku, jadi Dokter Wu memberitahuku hal ini." Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya dan membelalakkan matanya.

Saat itu, dokter-dokter yang berkumpul di meja perawat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah telah mengambil keputusan dan kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan Luhan berdiri. Baegitu para dokter itu melewati mereka, Luhan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Baekhyun. Ketika para dokter itu masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka masing-masing, Baekhyun melihat dokter yang tadi mencuri perhatiannya itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama 'Park Chanyeol".

"Toh tidak ada yang tahu perbuatan _Eonni_ , kenapa sembunyi seperti itu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang sembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Entahlah, kenapa ya? Tanpa kusadari, gerak refleks?" Luhan berdecak pelan dengan wajah kaku.

"Itulah psikologis seorang kriminal."

"Begitukah?"

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Tiba-tiba, 'ugh!', Luhan memegangi perutnya. "Setelah tiga hari, 'keinginan' ini datang juga. Tunggu ya, aku mungkin agak lama."

Luhan memberikan tasnya kepada Baekhyun dan bergegas menuju toilet. Baekhyun menatap wanita itu menjauh sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Memangnya simpanan yang ada di perutnya selama tiga hari itu tidak tertangkap oleh USG ya?"

Kemudian ia menatap perutnya sendiri. _Coba juga?_ Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang berat karena belum ke belakang itu dan mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian, ia menatap pintu ruang-ruang periksa yang dimasuki oleh para dokter itu.

"Saat menjadi donor, apa mereka saadar bahwa bisa saja anak mereka tumbuh besar tanpa sepengetahuan mereka? Yah, laki-laki seperti itu memang bukan satu dua saja."

Karena Kai, kini pandangan Baekhyun mengenai laki-laki menjadi buruk, sesuai dengan pendapat Luhan. Saat itu, seorang dokter bersin ketika lewat di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. _Jangan-jangan bersinnya itu menempel di bajunya_ , pikirnya. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju toilet.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya setelah menulis sesuatu di catatannya. Ia bersin si depan pintu dan berpapasan dengan Sehun.

"Hei, Park _Doc_!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kan?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam sambil berjalan ke arah meja perawat.

"Margamu kan Park, jadinya ya Dokter Park, kan?" Sehun mengelus hidungnya lalu merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau sebenarnya hanya ingin mengolokku, kan?"

Ini bukan hanya masalah marga, namun panggilan antara marga Park dan 'Dokter terdengar seperti sapi dan ayam[6]. Ketika jari tangan Sehun mulai mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol, ia melirik tangan Sehun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin. Kemudian, ia memberikan papan catatan yang dari tadi ia pegang kepada salah satu perawat itu.

"Tadi kalian berdua bergandengan tangan kan di koridor rumah sakit?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik pelan. Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol seketika memperhatikan sekelilingnya lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Siapa lagi. Meskipun kau tidak mau mengaku, yang pasti ada yang melihatnya."

Chanyeol kemudian menatap ke arah para perawat yang ada di sana. Para perawat itu bersikap seolah tidak tahu dan menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. _Padahal selama ini dia sudah merahasiakannya rapat-rapat, apa kini semua orang sudah tahu_? Sehun tersenyum puas melihat Chanyeol panik.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Tao itu lumayan banyak penggemarnya di rumah sakit ini? Bahkan pernah ada adik laki-laki dari salah satu ibu hamil ada yang mengajaknya berkencan?"

 _Orang ini benar-benar mau mempermainkanku rupanya_. Chanyeol mengambil papan catatannya kembali dengan kasar dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Gosip itu masih ada juga? Padahal aku tidak berpacaran dengannya."

"Kau pikir hanya itu saja? Dokter Hong dari bagian bedah, Direktur Shin dari bagian sekretariat, lalu Dokter Wu yang sedang pergi ke Jerman..."

Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol meletakkan papan catatannya dengan keras, seolah menggebrak meja itu. Sehun terkejut dan terdiam.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku ini tidak lebih baik daripada mereka? Atau, kau menyuruhku untuk mundur dan mengalah?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun seolah menunggu kesempatan.

"Apa maksudmu?! Siapa lagi yang lebih cocok dengan Tao di dunia ini daripada Park Chanyeol? Tentu saja tidak ada!"

Sehun tiba-tiba langsung memijat-mijat bahu Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang berlebihan.

"Kau mau _green tea latte_? Mau aku traktir? Atau kau yang mau mentraktirku?"

Melihat wajah Sehun yang tersenyum riang itu, Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan ke arah teras.

"Aku yang traktir. Sini kau."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri, diikuti Sehun yang menempel dibelakangnya.

"Ah... apa aku pindah departemen, ya?" Sehun yang sedang berdiri di teras tiba-tiba menghela napas dan menyandarkan dirinya di pagar teras itu.

"Kenapa? Katanya kau menikmati sekali perasaan ketika memegang bayi yang baru lahir di bumi ini, yang terasa lembut dan menakjubkan itu."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menyedot habis minuman _latte_ -nya.

"Memangnya aku terdengar seperti orang cabul ya?" tiba-tiba Sehun langsung berdiri tegak dan berkata dengan kesal.

"Yah, mungkin saja kau memang terharu dan berseru 'waaah' ketika memegang bayi yang baru lahir itu." Chanyeol menyahut sambil tetap menggigit sedotan minumannya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, waktu itu aku hanya ingin menjelaskan dengan tenang kepada seorang ibu yang takut melahirkan dan membesarkan anak, bagaimana rasanya pertama kali menyentuh kulit bayi, memegang kepalanya. Makanya begitu kujelaskan, dia langsung minta ganti dokter yang menanganinya, kan?" Sehun beralasan karena merasa tidak adil.

"Menjelaskan dengan tenang?"

Entah apakah orang ini tahu arti kata 'tenang atau tidak.

"Jelas-jelas ekspresimu tadi seperti orang yang baru mendapat hadiah _game_ terbaru. Atau seperti orang yang sudah lama mencari senjata rahasia di dalam _game_ dan akhirnya berhasil menemukannya. Aku pun percaya kalau kau berseru 'waaah' dengan heboh di depan ibu hamil itu."

Orang ini adalah orang yang menganggap bayi yang lahir sama dengan _game_ terbaru edisi terbatas. Tanpa melihatnya pun, terbayang bagaimana ekspresi ibu-ibu hamil itu saat pertama melihat orang ini. Malah bisa saja mereka langsung menyumpah "dasar dokter cabul".

"Masa... aku seperti itu?"

Barulah saat itu Sehun terlihat seolah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, seolah sedang menginstrospeksi dirinya sendiri saat sedang berbicara dengan para ibu hamil yang menjadi pasiennya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sehun seperti itu. Ia tahupasti bagaimana rasanya memegang bayi yang baru lahir, bagaimana aromanya yang sedikit amis namun wangi. Hanya orang aneh yang mengatakan tidak suka dengan hal itu.

Bayi...

Sesaat, si kepala Chanyeol terlintas bayangan seorang ibu yang tidak pernah memeluk anaknya, tidak pernah menyentuh jemari anaknya. Ternyata... ada juga, seorang ibu yang seperti itu.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **[!]** Sebelumnya mau njelasin. Gini, karena ini remake-nya ada yang agak nggak sesuai sama bahasa koreanya, jadi ini author-nim kasi teks aslinya.

.

Yoon Pyo keluar dari ruangannya setelah menulis sesuatu di catatannya. Ia bersin si depan pintu dan berpapasan dengan Dae Joon.

"Hei, So _Doc_!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kan?" Yoon Pyo menatap Dae Joon tajam sambil berjalan ke arah meja perawat.

"Margamu kan So, jadinya ya Dokter So, kan?" Dae Joon mengelus hidungnya lalu merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Yoon Pyo.

"Kau sebenarnya hanya ingin mengolokku, kan?"

Ini bukan hanya masalah marga, namun panggilan antara marga So dan 'Dokter terdengar seperti sapi dan ayam[6]. Ketika jari tangan Dae Joon mulai mencengkeram pundak Yoon Pyo, ia melirik tangan Dae Joon dan menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin. Kemudian, ia memberikan papan catatan yang dari tadi ia pegang kepada salah satu perawat itu.

.

Itu teks aslinya, dan remake-an itu karena kalo pake 'So Chanyeol' aneh, tetep author-nim buat 'Park Chanyeol' dan otomatis teks aslinya kerubah artinya juga kan ya, tapi lebih nggak mungkin kalo dihapus adegannya, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Selanjutnya bakal author-nim usahain yang terbaik dah. Ini keterangan tentang "So _Doc_ ";

[6]Dalam bahasa korea, So = Sapi. 'Doc' [ddak] singkatan dari 'doctor'. Dalam bahasa korea 'ddak' berarti ayam.


	4. Chapter 2A

**ORANG GILA DI BAGIAN SPESIALIS KANDUNGAN.**

* * *

.

 _Kemarahan yang memuncak terkadang_

 _Membuat keajaiban_

 _-Stanislaw Jercy Lac-_

.

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 2A]**

Bruk!

Mendengar suara tumpukan dokumen yang dibanting oleh direktur bagian presenter ke atas meja, Baekhyun diam tertegun. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua bahunya.

"Kau belum menghapusnya? Kau pikir kolom situs jejaring kantor adalah buku harianmu, atau buku coret-coretanmu?"

Dari hidung direkturnya itu sepertinya keluar asap panas karena emosi. Berbagai alasan mulus yang sudah ia siapkan sepertinya menghilang begitu saja dari kepalanya, sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dalam hati, ia merasa hampir gila dan ingin berteriak "Ini semua gara-gara komputer tua itu. Saya hanya menulis asal-asalan saja. Tolong hancurkan komputer yang pura-pura eror lalu membuat pemiliknya dimaki-maki seperti ini". Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir, itulah awal mula dari kesalahan yang ia perbuat kali ini. Sepertinya, sebelum komputernya itu dibersihkan, jari-jari tangannya yang mengetik tulisan itulah yang harus dipotong terlebih dahulu.

"Memangnya kau pikir kolom itu seperti tembok kamar mandi SD?! Kau sadar tidak kalau membeberkan masalah percintaan sepele seperti ini dapat menjatuhkan citra kantor ini? Kau ingin berbuat seperti itu? Cepat hapus tulisan itu! Mengerti?"

Baekhyun tidak bertanya siapa yang menegur atasannya itu sampai ia marah dan berteriak sekuat tenaga seperti itu. _Apakah CEO perusahaan ini juga ikut membuka-buka situs jejaring perusahaan? Sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan hal itu_.

"Baiklah, saya minta maaf." Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara pelan.

"Dan cepat tulis surat permohonan maaf!"

Permohonan maaf. _Boleh tidak kalau aku menulis 'mulai saat ini saya tidak akan memakai komputer tua, jadi tolong ganti komputer saya dengan yang baru_ '? kemampuannya beralasan boleh juga ternyata.

Direkturnya yang tadi berteriak-teriak kini duduk di kursi putarnya dan membelakanginya. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya menghadap ke punggung kursi itu, memberi salam lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Orang-orang yang lewat di depan ruangan itu terdiam ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan direktur. Semua dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama-"ternyata kau yang membuat ulah".

Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya dan menatap komputernya yang bermasalah itu. _Fiuh_... _ini memang bukan salahmu. Tentu saja sepenuhnya salah orang yang mengetik tulisan itu_. Baekhyun menyalakan komputernya dengan lemas sambil menghela napas. Kemudian menghela napas sekali lagi ketika melihat tulisannya sendiri terpampang di situs jejaring perusahaan itu. Kini, semua orang tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan komputer itu. Apalagi prestasi kerjanya pun selama ini dianggap tidak memuaskan. Komputer yang telah membuatnya berada dalam masalah kini beroperasi dengan lancar, mungkin ia puas telah memberi pelajaran pada pemiliknya.

Hah! Ternyata tulisannya masuk di kolom itu lebih dari sepuluh kali. Kenapa komputer ini tidak merespons tombol lain dan hanya merespons tombol 'unggah' sih? Atau, jangan-jangan ini sudah termasuk dengan tombol 'hapus' yang beberapa kali ia tekan? Tanpa sadar ia mengagumi kemampuan aneh _mouse_ komputernya. Namun, di saat yang sama, ia merasa dirinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan setelah tidak mendapat satu program apa pun, ia malah menulis hal-hal seperti ini di komputernya. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan mulai mengklik tulisannya yang berjudul "Kim Kai Si Tukang Selingkuh Berengsek" satu per satu.

 _ **Hapus tulisan ini?**_

 _ **Ya. Batal.**_

Klik.

 _ **Hapus tulisan ini?**_

 _ **Ya. Batal.**_

Klik.

Setiap menghapus satu tulisannya, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

Setelah menghapus tulisan terakhirnya di kolom itu, Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa saja komputernya yang membalaskan dendamnya pada Kai. Demi pemiliknya yang pengecut, komputernya itu berpura-pura eror dan siap-siap dibuang oleh pemiliknya...

 _Kurang ajar. Siapa yang berbuat salah, siapa yang menerima akibatnya_. Baekhyun engepalkan tangannya dengan geram menahan amarah. Kemudian, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tangannya yang mengepal itu. Ia mendongak karena terkejut dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kai. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat marah dan penuh dendam seolah ia akan mengunyah Baekhyun sampai habis.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat ikuti aku."

Ucapannya mirip malaikat pencabut nyawa yang seolah akan memisahkan tulang dan daging manusia tanpa rasa sakit. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai agar tidak terlihat seperti sedang diseret oleh laki-laki itu, tetapi rupanya genggaman Kai cukup kuat sehingga ia pun mau tidak mau terseret oleh Kai.

.

Brak! Suara pintu besi yang tertutup di tangga darurat membuat telinganya tidak nyaman. Baekhyun pasrah ketika Kai mendorongnya sampai menempel tembok.

"Ah! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan kesal. Kai yang sehari sebelumnya memohon-mohon padanya untuk menghapus tulisan itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah dingin. Baekhyun ikut mengangkat kepalanya membalas tatapan Kai.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan tukang selingkuh?"

Kai membelalakkan matanya. _Kelihatannya dia benar-benar marah. Yah, kalau posisinya dibalik, tentu saja dia marah besar. Tetapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu_.

"Kau tidak sadar?"

Tiba-tiba, Kai memukulkan tangannya ke tembok di sebelah wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dan diam. Namun, ia tetap membelalakkan matanya dan mengatur napasnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Singkirkan lenganmu." Baekhyun memperingatkannya dengan tajam. Kai semakin meluapkan amarahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau itu bukan apa-apa, kan?"

"Jadi, setelah senior wanita itu memutuskanmu, kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa? Aku ini memang bodoh, tapi, sebagai laki-laki, kau tidak mau melepasku dan pergi begitu saja? Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa sedikit merasa bersalah padamu." Baekhyun menyahut dengan nada sarkas sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya kepada si laki-laki ini. Toh pada akhirnya ia tetap harus menulis surat permohonan maaf. Sekalian saja ia bersikap seolah ia sengaja membuat tulisan itu.

Ketika Baekhyun menatap dengan pandangan penuh dendam, Kai menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu mengangkatnya kembali. Tatapan matanya yang dingin berubah menjadi tidak sabar.

"Bukan senior itu yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku! Aku yang memutuskannya!"

Kai memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan kesal.

"Lalu, itu bukan selingkuh namanya? Keterlaluan!"

Baekhyun yang menatap Kai dengan tajam tiba-tiba mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Kai tersentak. Baekhyun dalam hati tertawa konyol melihat respons Kai. Ia kemudian memukul lengan Kai yang bersandar di tembok dengan keras. Seketika itu juga, Kai kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung mundur. Baekhyun mendorongnya menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau berpisah dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak terus berkencan dengannya dan mengabaikan perempuan sepertiku yang tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuh dirinya, yang menutup dirinya rapat-rapat seperti gembok?"

"Fiuh... seharusnya aku menahan diri saat itu. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa lelaki bisa kehilangan wanita dan dipermalukan karena alkohol."

Kai menghela napas dengan wajah menyesal. _Benar. Kau memang sudah cukup bersabar. Aku mengakuinya. Namun, aku tetap tidak berniat membiarkan kau menyentuhku meskipun kau berkata seperti itu. Sama sekali. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya karena telah berselingkuh dengan rekan kerjanya sendiri, orang yang nantinya pun masih akan tetap berhubungan dengannya_.

"Kau tahu tidak, aku pikir kau sengaja menghukumku dengan tulisan itu lalu memaafkanku." Kai yang tadi terhuyung kemudian mengutarakan kekesalannya dengan gontai.

"Aku melakukan hal itu untuk menunjukkan bahwa hubungan kita benar-benar sudah berakhir. Awas saja kalau kau berani mengganggu hidupku lagi! Tahu rasa kau!" Baekhyun berkata dengan galak sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Sekali saja! Maafkan aku sekali ini saja!"

Kai menggoyangkan badannya dan memohon pada Baekhyun. Sesaat, laki-laki itu terlihat remeh dan kecil di mata Baekhyun. _Sudah tahu seperti ini kenapa masih berani selingkuh juga? Dasar laki-laki_. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sengaja menulis makian-makian di Internet dan laki-laki yang terseret nafsunya sendiri sampai kehilangan kekasihnya itu sama-sama menyedihkan.

"Kalau kau ingin mengejar wanita yang telah meninggalkanmu, jangan berbuat seperti itu di hadapanku. Pergilah kepada senior wanitamu itu. Aku sekarang sudah tidak tahan melihat dirimu lagi."

Baekhyun yang tetap menatap Kai dengan penuh emosi membuka pintu tangga darurat dan memasuki koridor kantor. Ia dapat mendengar suara pintu besi itu berdebam keras di belakangnya. Bersamaan dengan suara itu, hati Baekhyun terasa lebih ringan. _Menyenangkan juga rasanya mencampakkan laki-laki_. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya seolah ia usai membereskan sampah-sampah yang menumpuk dan berjalan menuju ruang _announcer_. Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun _Ssi_ [7]! Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

Ketika ia menoleh, tenyata PD Choi sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggerakkan tangan menyuruhnya agar mendekat. Ia adalah PD untuk bagian 'aneka rasa' di acara "Berburu Informasi, LIVE". Pasti ada kesempatan untuk menjadi reporter bagi dirinya. _Yesss!_ Meskipun ia harus menulis surat permohonan maaf, tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan mulai menghampirinya setelah ia menyingkirkan Kai.

* * *

.

Melihat ekspresi seorang ibu yang sedang berjuang sekuat tenaga dalam persalinan, Chanyeol terlihat serius dan ikutt memberikan semangat.

"Terus! Terus! Terus! Terus!"

Chanyeol khawatir ibu itu akan kehilangan kesadarannya sehingga ia terus berteriak sekuat tenaga padanya. Si ibu yang sudah berlumuran keringat memegang erat tangan suaminya dan mengerutkan wajahnya untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Si suami yang menatap istrinya dengan rasa kasihan ikut memberi semangat sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Dorong!"

Mata Chanyeol yang terlihat dari balik masker wajahnya terlihat membelalak penuh karisma.

"Hmmmpph."

Suara si ibu yang mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya itu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau Anda berhenti, nanti napas bayi ini akan tersumbat. Lebih kuat lagi...!"

Chanyeol menguatkan suaranya dengan harapan agar kekuatannya itu bisa tertular kepada ibu hamil itu. Mendengar hal itu, si ibu yang sudah kewalahan mulai menguatkan dirinya kembali.

"Hmmmpph...!"

"Oooekkk...!"

Akhirnya suara tangis bayi memenuhi seluruh ruang bersalin. Seketika itu juga, semua orang yang berada di tempat itu berseru dengan lega.

"Anda sudah punya nama yang cantik untuk putri Anda ini, kan?"

Chanyeol menerima bayi itu sambil menatap si ibu dengan tatapan penuh haru.

"Se... Seu Ri."

Si ibu yang terharu menjawab dengan tersenggal-senggal namun tetap tersenyum bahagia. Chanyeol menatap ibu itu dengan puas.

"Mama Seu Ri, selamat! Putri Anda lahir dengan selamat!"

Chanyeol memberikan bayi itu kepada perawat itu membawa bayi yang baru lahir itu kepada si ibu dengan hati-hati. Si suami yang terharu dan ibu bersalin itu hanya menatap bayi mereka yang baru lahir dengan wajah bahagia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang bersalin dengan wajah lega. Setiap berhasil menmbantu persalinan dengan selamat, ia merasa seperti melayang ke angkasa dan menggapai bintang-bintang disana.

Chanyeol terlihat lelah. Ia baru saja melepaskan maskernya ketika seorang perawat datang menghampirinya dan menyodorkan telepon genggamnya. Chanyeol menatap perawat itu sambil berkata, "Siapa?"

"Ibu Lee," bisik perawat itu. Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol merasa seolah awan gelap menutupi langit penuh bintangnya dan ia menerima telepon itu dengan wajah murung.

"Halo," suaranya terdengar lesu. Namun, suara ibunya di seberang sana terdengar sangat ceria.

"Anakku, kau tadi sedang ada operasi ya?"

Mendengar suara ibunya yang terlalu ceria dan dibuat-buat, pasti ada orang lain yang ikut mendengarkan di sebelahnya saat ini.

"Iya."

Chanyeol selalu tidak suka dengan sikap ibunya yang seperti ini.

"Ibu baru saja sampai di rumah sakit, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

Sepertinya sekarang kepala rumah sakit yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Makan saja duluan." Chanyeol berkata singkat tanpa basa-basi. Ia dapat merasakan ibunya tertegun mendengar ucapannya itu. Namun, suara yang menyahutnya masih terdengar ceria.

"Kau sibuk, ya? Ayolah kita makan bersama, Tao sudah meluangkan waktunya."

Seperti itulah ibunya. Ia tahu pasti kartu rahasia yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sandera? Chanyeol merasa lehernya tercekik karena menahan emosi.

"Kau sudah lihat wajah Tao yang terlihat kuyu? Ibu jadi ingin memberinya makan sesuatu."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Keterangan;

[7] _Ssi_ = akhiran yang digunakan untuk menunjukkan penghormatan pada lawan bicara (biasanya digunakan kepada orang sebaya yang belum dekat).


	5. Chapter 2B

_Previous Chapter..._

" _Ibu baru saja sampai di rumah sakit, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"_

 _Sepertinya sekarang kepala rumah sakit yang ada di sebelahnya._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Makan saja duluan." Chanyeol berkata singkat tanpa basa-basi. Ia dapat merasakan ibunya tertegun mendengar ucapannya itu. Namun, suara yang menyahutnya masih terdengar ceria._

" _Kau sibuk, ya? Ayolah kita makan bersama, Tao sudah meluangkan waktunya."_

 _Seperti itulah ibunya. Ia tahu pasti kartu rahasia yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sandera? Chanyeol merasa lehernya tercekik karena menahan emosi._

" _Kau sudah lihat wajah Tao yang terlihat kuyu? Ibu jadi ingin memberinya makan sesuatu."_

 **[CHAPTER 2B]**

Entah apakah mengira kartu rahasianya itu benar-benar ampuh, ibunya kembali menegaskan tentang Tao. Kalau sudah seperti ini, terpaksa Chanyeol mengalah meskipun ia sangat marah.

"Pergilah dulu bersama Tao. Aku segera menyusul."

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah. _Love you,_ anakku."

Terbayang wajah ibunya yang puas menikmati kemenangannya. Chanyeol menutup telepon genggam dan memasukkannya ke saku bahkan sebelum ibunya selesai berbicara. Kemudian, ia buru buru mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya kembali. Ia baru saja akan menekan tombol _shortcut_ untuk menelepon Tao, tetapi lantas terdiam sesaat, lalu memasukkan kembali telepon genggam itu ke sakunya dengan putus asa. Ia tadinya ingin menyuruh Tao untuk membatalkan janji dengan ibunya. Namun, ia merasa seperti pengecut jika melakukan hal itu. Toh ia juga harus makan siang meskipun tidak ingin makan saat ini, meskipun ia tidak suka dengan teman makan siangnya saat ini.

.

Chanyeol mendapat SMS dari Tao yang berisi nama restoran Korea tradisional, tempat, dan juga pesan yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat datang. Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya ia tiba di tempat itu. Di lapangan parkir restoran itu terlihat banyak kendaraan dari salah satu stasiun TV. Di salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas di restoran itu terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang tengah mengatur kamera. _Ternyata restoran ini cukup terkenal juga,_ pikir Chanyeol. Namun, haruskah mereka makan di restoran yang penuh dan berisik seperti ini? Alasannya datang ke tempat ini saja sudah tidak menyenangkan, ditambah lagi suasana yang seperti ini. Terserah mau ada Tao atau tidak, Chanyeol rasanya ingin menghilang saja dari tempat itu.

Ketika ia sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk mempersiapkan syuting, ia melihat ibunya dan Tao sedang duduk berhadapan dan melambaikan tangan padanya dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya restoran ini masuk TV. Memang sih tempat ini cukup terkenal," kata Tao pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah tidak nyaman sambil menyodorkan tisu basah dan secangkir teh hangat. Melihat tingkah mereka berdua, ibu Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tidak senang melihat ibunya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah makanannya bisa masuk lewat mulut atau malah lewat hidung."

Chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan ibunya dan meneguk tehnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang menyiapkan syuting. Di antara kerumunan orang itu, ia melihat seorang wanita sedang berbicara seorang diri dengan penuh semangat.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama seperti ini. Kau ini, sering-seringlah pulang ke rumah." Ibunya berkata dengan lembut pada Chanyeol yang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah sejak ia tinggal seorang diri di rumah yang disewakan oleh ibunya. Barulah Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari tim syuting itu dan menatap ibunya. Ibunya yang bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dengan dingin melihat ibunya yang seperti itu. Tao yang berada di sebelah mereka kemudian membuka mulut berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ibu berkata kalau dia ingin kita punya anak sesuai rencana. Supaya kau juga tidak terganggu."

"Memangnya anak itu seperti barang, semaunya saja." Chanyeol menyahut dengan kasar. Ia semakin tidak suka dengan situasi ini, ketika wanita yang tahu pasti bagaimana hubungannya dengan ibunya dan berusaha memperbaiki suasana malah terlihat menyedihkan. Tao tertawa kaku mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, sementara ibunya yang bertatapan dengan Tao tersenyum seolah berkata "tidak apa-apa".

Chanyeol yang memang tidak biasa berbicara dengan lembut kepada Tao kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dengan dingin ke arah tim yang sedang syuting. Wanita yang tadi bergumam seorang diri itu kini duduk di depan sebuah cermin berukuran sebesar wajahnya sendiri sambil membenahi dandanannya. Ia tetap menggumamkan sesuatu sambil sesekali melemaskan otot-otot wajahnya dengan membuat ekspresi-ekspresi aneh. _Di tengah kerumunan orang seperti itu, hebat juga dia tetap berbuat seperti itu dengan cueknya_.

"Kau lihat apa, sih?" Tao bertanya sambil ikut memandang ke arah yang di lihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita itu, dimana ya?" Chanyeol memandang wanita yang sedang bercermin itu sambil menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Bukankah dia seorang reporter? Pasti kau melihatnya di TV."

 _TV_? Setelah masuk fakultas kedokteran, ia tidak ingat kapan terkahir kali ia menonton televisi. Namun, ia merasa familier dengan wajah wanita itu.

"Aku kan tidak menonton TV, entahlah, sepertinya aku melihatnya di suatu tempat."

Chanyeol yang berpikir keras untuk mengingat wanita itu akhirnya menyerah dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku juga familier dengan wajahnya. Apa karena wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, ya?"

Tao pun ikut memandang wanita itu dengan penasaran.

"Begitu, ya?" Chanyeol menyahut sambil termenung

"Makanan apa yang paling enak di sini?"

Ibu Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka papan menu ke hadapan mereka berdua. Tao langsung mendekat ke arah ibu Chanyeol dan bersama-sama melihat menu restoran itu.

"Yang ini, ibu..."

Sementara ibunya dan Tao asyik membicarakan menu di restoran itu, Chanyeol memandang ke arah wanita yang sedang melemaskan otot-otot wajahnya itu dengan serius. Kemudian wanita itu mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari sakunya. Kelihatannya ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Setelah mengenali siapa yang meneleponnya, ia menjawab telepon sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Chanyeol membaca gerak bibirnya yang berkata "kenapa kau meneleponku terus? Aku sedang sibuk". Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol yang sedang menempelkan gelas di bibirnya tersentak seolah teringat sesuatu. Wanita itu, ia adalah wanita yang kemarin berteriak-teriak di sebelah lobi rumah sakit bagian kandungan.

"Pantas saja aku familier dengannya."

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol bergumam seorang diri. _Jadi, dia adalah seorang reporter? Apa suaminya juga bekerja di stasiun TV?_

"Apa?" Tao melihat Chanyeol bergumam seorang diri dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Ah, tidak. Sudah pesan makanan?"

Setelah itu, barulah Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu dan menoleh ke arah Tao. Ketika Chanyeol sedang mendengarkan Tao yang menjelaskan menu yang mereka pesan, suasana di restoran itu mendadak sunyi. Sepertinya tim yang sedang syuting itu sudah mulai mengambil gambar dan hanya suara wanita itu saja yang terdengar jelas. Orang-orang yang berada di restoran itu mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada wanita itu. Sementara, wanita itu tersenyum lebar di depan kamera dan mulai mengucapkan dialognya.

"Waah, coba lihat berbagai makanan yang ada di sini. Sepertinya ini adalah menu favorit yang ada di restoran ini, ya?"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus pelan melihat ekspresi dan gaya wanita itu yang berlebihan, seolah air liurnya sudah mengalir seperti air terjun. Sementara, disebelah wanita itu terlihat seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya seperti pemilik restoran ini, duduk dengan kaku layaknya seorang anggota parlemen yang akan mengadakan konferensi pers resmi. Ia menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dengan gugup seolah sedang diinvestigasi tentang kasus penggeapan uang.

"Ya. Menu ini adalah yang paling digemari oleh tamu kami di setiap musim; baik musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, maupun saat musim dingin."

Tamu-tamu di restoran itu terkikik mendengar jawaban yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran bahasa. Namun, tim yang sedang syuting itu terlihat sangat serius.

"Wah, ini dia _appetizer_ -nya ya. Ini bubur kacang merah, kan?"

Reporter itu mengangkat sebuah mangkuk keramik berwarna putih yang terletak di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol yang sedang meminum airnya tersedak dan terdiam. _Dia tidak akan memakannya, kan?_ Chanyeol mengawasi wanita yang sudah mengangkat sendoknya itu dengan tatapan tajam, sementara wanita itu mulai mengaduk bubur kacang merahnya. Sepertinya memang acara wisata kuliner.

"Wanita itu gila ya?"

Chanyeol yang mulai panik terus memandang wanita itu dengan wajah tidak percaya. Tao dan ibunya yang juga tengah mengaduk bubur kacang mereka memandang Chanyeol dengan heran. Namun, Chanyeol tidak memedulikan tatapan mereka dan terus mengawasi wanita itu. Wanita itu berkata dengan wajah puas kepada pemilik restoran yang terlihat kaku seperti mayat,

"Pasti rasanya lezat. Hm, aromanya pun sedap sekali."

Reporter itu mendekatkan hidungnya pada makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya dan mencium aromanya. Kemudian, ia mengambil sesendok penuh bubur yang tadi sudah ia aduk dan mulai menyantapnya. _Harus kuhalangi atau tidak, ya? Kacang merah adalah makanan yang berbahaya bagi ibu hamil dan sebaiknya dihindari. Namun, wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang reporter itu malah menyantapnya begitu saja tanpa ragu-ragu._

"Wah, rasanya enak sekali. Lalu, _omonaa_ [8], sepertinya ini adalah minuman alkohol tradisional yang dibuat di restoran ini ya."

Reporter itu kemudian menuangkan minuman itu di gelasnya dan memasang ekspresi bahagia. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kyaaa."

Wanita itu membalikkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di atas kepalanya. _Keterlaluan sekali wanita itu. Baiklah, hanya satu sendok bubur kacang merah dan satu gelas kecil alkohol. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kan?_ Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur kacang merah yang terletak di hadapannya. Entah apa karena ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan bayi yang ada di perut wanita itu, kini ia tidak terlalu berselera makan.

"Makanlah. Enak lho," bisik Tao yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku sedang tidak selera."

Chanyeol mendorong mangkuk di hadapannya dengan malas. Kemudian suara reporter itu terdengar kembali.

"Nah, berikutnya ada menu apa lagi? Wah, ini ikan fugu, kan!"

 _Hah! Sekarang dia mau makan ikan beracun itu? Wanita itu sebenarnya memedulikan janin yang ada di perutnya tidak sih? Setelah bersikeras tidak mau kehilangan bayi itu, dia malah sama sekali tidak menjaga makanan seperti orang bodoh._ Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya seolah ikan fugu yang beracun itu mengembang di dalam lehernya sendiri. Reporter yang bodoh itu mengambil sepotong daging ikan itu, menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya, dan memasang wajah puas. Chanyeol merasa sangat kasihan terhadap anak yang ada di dalam perut wanita itu.

"Kyaa."

Mendengar reaksinya, jelas ia baru meminum segelas alkohol lagi. Trak! Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya ke atas meja. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk bersabar, tekanan darahnya semakin lama semakin memuncak.

"Ada apa? Ayo makan."

Tao memberikan sendok itu ke tangan Chanyeol dengan sabar.

"Minuman alkohol ini rasanya benar-benar nikmat, seperti madu. Katanya ini baik untuk mengembalikan stamina ya? Lezat dan tidak memabukkan. Kyaa."

 _Keterlaluan_. Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya yang sudah terbakar emosi. Sementara reporter itu terus meneguk minuman beralkohol itu gelas demi gelas. Empat, lima, enam... meskipun ia berkali-kali memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengabaikan hal itu, tangan Chanyeol yang memegang sendok di atas meja bergetar sambil tetap menghitung berapa gelas yang diminum oleh wanita itu.

"Dari minuman ini tercium aroma bunga. Sampai tidak bisa membedakan apakah ini air sari bunga atau minuman alkohol. Nah, satu gelas lagi!"

Reporter itu kembali menuangkan minuman alkohol itu ke gelas beningnya yang kosong.

 _Benar-benar gila!_ Detik itu juga, Chanyeol membanting sendoknya sambil berdiri dan berlari ke arah wanita itu. Tepat ketika bibir wanita itu menyentuh gelas minumannya, Chanyeol yang meluncur bak roket menarik tangan wanita itu dan menyentakkannya.

" _Omooo_ [9]!"

Reporter itu terkejut dan berseru, sementara gelas itu terlempar dan tumpah mengenai PD yang duduk di depannya. Seketika itu, suasana syuting menjadi kacau dan tidak terkendali.

"Apa-apaan pria itu! Cepat singkirkan dia!"

PD yang terkena tumpahan minuman itu berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Beberapa kru langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol malah berteriak kepada wanita itu sambil tetap memegang tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau gila ya? Bubur kacang merah, ikan fugum sampai alkohol. Kenapa kau makan seenaknya seperti itu..."

Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga wanita itu dan berkata dengan tegas, "Ibu hamil?"

"Apa? Ibu hamil?" Reporter itu berteriak dengan tidak kalah kuatnya.

"Apa?" PD itu pun terkejut mendengar perkataan reporter itu. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Sesaat, wanita itu sepertinya sadar ia berbicara terlalu keras lalu menutup mulutnya. Kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah PD dan orang-orang di sekitarnya sambil membantah dengan panik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak hamil!"

"Tidak hamil bagaimana?" Sahut Chanyeol dengan kecewa. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, toh ini adalah kesalahan wanita ini jika sekarang semua orang tahu bahwa ia sedang hamil.

"Mungkin kau adalah wanita yang tahu bagaimana menjaga bayimu sendiri, tapi ternyata kau sengaja berbuat seperti ini karena ada dihadapan orang-orang?"

Chanyeol mengangkat mangkuk bubur kacang merah yang terletak di atas meja.

"Kacang merah itu tidak hanya bisa memperlambat perkembangan janin, tapi juga menimbulkan kontraksi di uterus. Bisa juga meningkatkan produksi hormon yang dapat menimbulkan kelainan pada bayi! Kau tahu tidak?"

Kemudian ia kembali menatap ke atas meja dan melanjutkan,

"Lalu, ikan fugu, pada dasarnya adalah ikan yang beracun, dasar wanita gila! Sampai minum alkohol bergelas-gelas lagi! Benar-benar!"

Orang-orang menatap reporter itu dengan tidak percaya. Sementara reporter itu tetap menbantah tuduhan pria itu.

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar tidak hamil!"

.

* * *

.

Pepatah berkata langit akan selalu menolong orang yang menolong dirinya sendiri. Lalu, apakah itu berarti orang yang berusaha menghancurkan orang lain akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri? Namun, untuk urusan Kai, karena laki-laki itu sudah memberikan pengaruh secara mental pada dirinya, Baekhyun merasa balas dendam pada laki-laki itu masih terhitung cukup baik. Lagi pula, sembilan puluh persen penyebabnya adalah komputer itu. Namun ini agak keterlaluan. Ini bukan hanya kesialan yang bertubi-tubi, tetapi seperti mendapat kesialan seumur hidup dalam satu hari. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan mengalami masalah yang serius dengan faktor keberuntungannya seperti ini. Ketika PD Choi menghampirinya setelah ia mencampakkan Kai dengan kasar, tadinya ia pikir itu adalah pertanda baik dan kesempatan baru yang diberikan oleh Tuhan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau saat ini tidak ada orang yang mengisi tempat reporter di acara kuliner ini? Kalau bagus, kau bisa jadi reporter tetap, lho."

PD Choi mengedipkan matanya kepada Baekhyun seolah menegaskan kembali tentang posisi tetap di acara itu. _Reporter tetap? Tentu saja, dengan senang hati_. Belakangan Baekhyun mendengar bahwa reporter yang sebelumnya mengisi tempat ini tiba-tiba dipindahkan ke acara dokumenter alam. Baekhyun menunjukkan tatapan yang berapi-api dan semangat yang kuat kepada PD Choi.

Tempat yang menjadi lokasi syuting pertamanya adalah restoran yang terkenal dengan makanan kesehatan. Karena acara ini akan ditayangkan secara _live_ , maka sedikit kesalahan akan berakibat fatal.

" _Appetizer_ -nya adalah bubur kacang merah, makanan utamanya ikan fugu, dan terakhir adalah minuman alkohol tradisional yang khusus dibuat di restoran ini. Lalu, kau bertanya pada pemilik restoran itu tentang khasiat dari makanan-makanan itu. Jadi, sekali lagi, bubur kacang merah, ikan fugu, dan minuman alkohol. Oke?"

PD Choi menjelaskan isi acara itu dengan ramah. Dengan wajah gugup, Baekhyun kemudian melatih senyumnya sambil menatap ke kamera yang bahkan belum menyala.

"Lalu, apa khasiat dari bubur kacang merah ini? Bagaimana dengan ikan fugu? Lalu, ini adalah minuman alkohol tradisional itu, ya?" Baekhyun melatih pelafalannya dengan serius sambil bergumam seorang diri.

"Memangnya ini siaran di Korea Utara? Yang lebih natural, dong."

Baekhyun malah semakin tegang melihat wajah PD Choi yang khawatir. Kemudian ia kembali menatap ke kamera dan berlatih dengan lebih serius.

"Lalu, apa khasiat dari bubur kacang merah ini? Bagaimana dengan ikan fugu? Lalu, ini adalah minuman alkohol tradisional itu, ya?"

Baekhyun terus menggumamkan perkataan yang sama berkali-kali. Sesekali melihat ke cermin dan memperlihatkan tekad yang kuat untuk menjadi reporter tetap di acara itu. Tiba-tiba, ia mendapat telepon dari Kai. Meskipun ia malas menjawab telepon itu, tapi ia tetap menjawab singkat karena sepertinya orang ini akan terus mengganggunya. Ia hanya berkata jangan meneleponnya lagi dan segera menutup telepon itu. Apa telepon itu yang menjadi pembawa sial? Bukannya ia ingin menyalahkan orang lain, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Syuting dimulai dengan lancar. Siaran yang sudah diterima oleh stasiun TV dan begitu mendapat tanda ' _shoot_ ' dari PD, Baekhyun berhasil mengatur napasnya dan mewawancarai pemilik restoran itu dengan santai dan natural. Meskipun ia sempat berpikir seharusnya pemilik restoran itu juga latihan dulu bersamanya tadi karena sikap dan ucapannya sangat kaku, seperti sedang membaca buku pelajaran Bahasa Korea. Namun, Baekhyun tidak menyerah. Ia mengajak pemilik restoran itu untuk lebih santai, karena kalau tidak, maka akan terlihat lebih mencolok. Kemudian Baekhyun mulai mencicipi bubur kacang merah, ikan fugu, dan beberapa gelas minuman alkohol di restoran itu... itu saja.

Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki datang berlari menghampirinya seperti orang kesetanan, memegang pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai membuat gelas itu terlempar mengenai dahi PD, mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah 'ibu hamil' dan berkata macam-macam. Seandainya itu semua hanya mimpi. Hal itu seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak boleh terjadi. Ini kan siaran langsung! Yang lebih penting daripada masalah 'ibu hamil' itu adalah bahwa acara ini disiarkan secara langsung. Namun, karena dirinya pun belum menikah, ia pun tidak bisa diam begitu saja mendengar tuduhan itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak hamil!" Baekhyun membantah tuduhan itu dengan tegas, tapi tidak seorang pun mempercayainya.

"Cepat tayangkan gambar yang lain!" PD itu berteriak kepada salah seorang staf yang seketika terdengan suata helaan napas putus asa dari berbagai penuru lokasi syuting. Dunia benar-benar jungkir balik rasanya!

"Hei! Sebenarnya yang kau maksud ibu hamil itu siapa?" Baekhyun berteriak kepada laki-laki yang tadi memegang tangannya itu dengan geram.

"Aku sudah lihat sendiri. Kau kemarin datang ke dokter kandungan, kan? Siapa sih dokter yang menanganimu?" laki-laki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan prihatin tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandanginya.

"Dokter kandungan?"

Saat itu, barulah ia ingat akan wajah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki ini adalah dokter yang paling menarik perhatiannya ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit dengan Luhan!

"Kau ini, dokter di bagian kandungan..."

"Hah! Rupanya kau pernah melihatku? Benar, aku ini dokter kandungan!"

Sekarang rasa percaya diri laki-laki itu semakin tinggi. Sementara itu, tatapan orang di sekitar mereka pada Baekhyun semakin tajam, seolah berkata "begitu rupanya". Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Baekhyun semakin panik.

"Tidak, sungguh!" Baekhyun berseru sampai hampir menangis. Rasanya ia ingin naik ke atap restoran itu dan terjun dari sana.

"Kubilang aku tidak hamil!" Baekhyun akhirnya berteriak sambil terduduk lemas.

.

"Cepat tulis surat permohonan maaf!"

Begitu sampai di kantor, ia langsung dipanggil oleh atasannya dan kembali mendapat teguran keras. Surat permohonan maaf seperti apa yang harus ia tulis? 'Saya berusaha agar tidak salah paham dikira sebagai ibu hamil'. Seperti itu? Padahal ini semua karena ulah dokter gila itu.

Baekhyun geram dan merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Setelah menyeka air mata dan hidungnya, ia duduk di mejanya sambil terisak pelan. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari tempat pensilnya dengan kesal.

"Tiba-tiba datang orang gila entah dari mana."

Tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pulpen itu bergetar hebat dan pulpen itu patah di tangannya. Beberapa rekan kerja yang melewatinya menoleh sejenak, berbisik lalu pergi menghilang. Baekhyun mendadak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak, "Aku benar-benar tidak hamil! Bukan aku!"

Tiba-tiba kai datang di hadapannya, memegang tangannya dan menariknya keluar ruangan.

" _Yaaa_ [10]!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga pada Kai.

.

Brak!

Suara pintu besi yang terbanting tertutup memenuhi ruangan tangga darurat itu. Lagi-lagi telinganya merasa tidak nyaman. Kai mendorong Baekhyun sampai menempel dinding. _Kebiasaan sekali orang ini_.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Kai bertanya dengan menakutkan. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Kau, dari kemarin heboh berkata kalau aku selingkuh. Sekarang kau bilang kau hamil? Kau bahkan tidak pernah membiarkanku menyentuhmu sedikit pun!"

Tiba-tiba saja emosinya memuncak. "Kau pikir aku sama denganmu?"

"Siapa laki-laki yang kau selingkuhi itu?!" Kai berteriak keras dengan wajah geram atas perlakuan Baekhyun pada dirinya selama ini.

"Aku tahu sepertinya kau masih kesal karena perbuatanku, tapi aku tidak berbuat salah padamu. Jadi berhentilah meneriakiku seperti itu!"

Baekhyun mendorong Ka dari hadapannya.

"Kau merasa hebat karena aku memohon-mohon padamu?"

Kai mendengus kesal. Seketika itu juga, otaknya seolah tidak bisa berpikir secara rasional. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan tanpa pikir panjang melayangkan pukulannya ke dagu Kai.

Buk!

"Minggir kau! Kini aku benar-benar muak dengan laki-laki!"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju koridor kantor, meninggalkan Kai yang terkejut sambil memegangi dagunya yang menerima pukulan tidak terduga itu. Kali ini tidak ada yang memanggil dirinya. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis sekuat tenaga. Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa membuat suasana hatinya membaik kembali, meskipun seandainya ia bisa menangkap dokter gila itu dan memutilasi tubuhnya.

 **[** _ **Artikel terkait**_ **]**

 _ **Reporter "Berburu Informasi, LIVE", kehamilannya terungkap di tengah siaran langsung!**_

 _ **Pertemuan antara Nona B dan dokter kandungan di tengah siaran langsung, siapa wanita itu?**_

 _ **Reporter yang memaki kekasihnya yang selingkuh melalui situs jejaring perusahaan, ternyata hamil?**_

 _ **Reporter B, hamil oleh mantan kekasihnya.**_

Seketika, berbagai artikel mengenai Baekhyun muncul di berbagai media massa termasuk surat kabar. Baekhyun pucat dan panik melihat berbagai artikel tidak masuk akal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Bahkan, kata kunci 'makanan yang harus dihindari saat hamil' sampai ikut dibicarakan di internet. Kalau tadi ia tidak melayangkan pukulannya, hampir saja ia kalah total, K.O.

"Baekhyun _Ssi_! Wajahmu ternyata tidak berubah ya?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya?" Baekhyun yang sedang tertunduk di mejanya mengangkat kepala dengan berat hati.

"Waktu zaman sekolah kau jadi ketua geng, ya? Teman-temanmu gayanya menyeramkan juga, ya."

"Coba kau urus _mini hompy_ [11]-mu itu. Masa tidak ada yang _update_ sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kau tidak berpacaran sewaktu kuliah dulu? Masa tidak ada foto lain selain foto mabuk-mabukan?"

Senior dan rekan-rekan kerjanya terus mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudnya sih?" Baekhyun bergumam seorang diri.

"Identitas pribadimu sudah tersebar." Ken, salah seorang rekan kerja yang duduk di seberangnya, berbisik padanya.

"Apa?"

 _Memangnya apa hebatnya aku ini?_ Baekhyun yang memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya. _Jangan-angan, apa karena pernyataan itu?_ Baekhyun yang panik kemudian segera mengetikkan namanya di salah satu situs di internet. Benar saja. Berbagai artikel mengenai dirinya yang disertai dengan foto-foto lamanya, identitas lengkapnya, sampai berbagai julukan untuk dirinya sudah tersebar di dunia maya.

"Apa-apaan ini...!"

Rasa kalut seketika menyelimuti pikiran Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang tersisa, ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di monitornya dan mengklik ke sana-kemari dengan cepat. Ternyata berbagai cerita mengenai dirinya. Yang bahkan tidak ia ingat, sudah tersebar di internet. Termasuk cerita ketika tahun pertama di universitas, saat ia dan teman-temannya pesta _makkeolli_ [12] dan tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga puluh menit di lantai. Foto-foto yang hampir ia lupakan pun tersebar dimana-mana. Napas Baekhyun semakin tidak teratur dan matanya panas. Benar-benar penghinaan. Melalui penglihatannya yang semakin kabur, ia menemukan pertanyaan 'katanya ia berpacaran dengan seorang presenter juga?'.

"Memangnya kau pacaran dengan siapa? Dengan presenter yang sudah dua tahun kerja di sini itu?"

Salah satu seniornya yang telah bekerja selama tiga tahun di kantor itu dan kemarin baru datang dari pelatihan di luar negeri bertanya dengan nada sinis. Lalu senior yang lain yang berdiri di sebelahnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Pantas kau tidak tahu, kau baru sampai kemarin sih. Coba kau sampai beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Iya, satu kantor stasiun TV ini heboh karena hal yang satu itu."

Senior yang menjawab pertanyaan itu melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan prihatin. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Tiba-tiba, senior yang telah bekerja selama lima tahun di kantor itu memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun _Ssi_ , bisa bicara sebentar?"

Ia adalah senior yang membawakan program berita pukul sembilan pagi di akhir pekan, senior wanita yang terkenal sebagai orang yang mendisiplinkan presenter-presenter lainnya.

Mendengar perkataan senior wanita itu, kedua senior yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Apa ini benar-benar kenyataan? Meskipun ia tidak bisa mencari jawabannya, yang pasti ini adalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia alami lagi.

.

Senior itu mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke ruang rapat.

Cklik.

Suara pintu yang dikunci itu terdengar seperti suara pintu peti mati yang ditutup, yang membuat seluruh badannya dingin.

"Kau telah merusak nama baik dan harga diri bagian presenter ini. Kau tahu? Bagaimana kau bisa dituduh sebagai ibu hamil di tengah siaran langsung seperti itu? Apalagi kau belum menikah. Dan apa benar itu hanya tuduhan belaka? Ibu hamil betulan saja tidak pernah membuat masalah seperti ini di tengah siaran langsung, bagaimana mungkin orang yang belum menikah bisa sampai salah paham dikira ibu hamil yang menyebabkan kecelakaan siaran seperti ini? Bila terkena flu saja, seorang reporter harus tetap terlihat prima dan menyembunyikan flunya itu! Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau perbuat sampai seorang dokter kandungan bisa menimbulkan kecelakaan fatal ini?"

Senior wanita itu berteriak dengan nada dingin yang menyeramkan. Seketika itu juga, air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. Meskipun selama dua tahun ia tidak pernah mendapat program tetap, ia tidak pernah sampai dipermalukan seperti ini.

"Ini bukan salah dokter itu. Ini adalah kesalahanmu. Seratus persen."

Mendengar kata "seratus persen" dari seniornya itu, hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau belati. Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya dapat melihat jejak air matanya yang jatuh ke lantai di bawahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa menyedihkan. Tidak lama lagi, ujung sepatunya yang polos dan pola kerikil di lantai itu akan terlihat kabur di matanya. Genangan air mata telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan menutupi pandangannya.

"Dengan kata lain, masalah ada di perilakumu. Apalagi sampai kisah percintaanmu tersebar ke mana-mana seperti itu. Sebenarnya kau ini punya otak tidak sih, Baekhyun _Ssi_?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia benar-benar malu pada dirinya sendiri sampai tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun.

"Kau tahu kan, akan sangat fatal akibatnya jika seorang presenter terlibat skandal? Sebaiknya kau introspeksi diri dan angan sampai menjatuhkan nama baik presenter. Mengerti?"

"...Iya."

Baekhyun sudah ingin menangis dan menjawab dengan susah payah. Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, senior yang tadinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan suara berat,

"Kau mungkin merasa diperlakukan tidak adil, tapi kau tidak boleh larut dalam situasi ini. Kalau kau ingin tetap menjadi presenter, kau jangan menumpahkan perasaanmu saat ini di twitter atau jejaring sosial lainnya, dan jangan sampai terpancing oleh wartawan yang ingin mengorek tentang hal ini. Kalau kau melihat beberapa presenter yang hidupnya hancur karena skandal, kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

"Iya..."

Baekhyun tau seniornya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Namun ia juga sadar bahwa dirinya adalah junior yang memalukan. Seniornya itu kembali menghela napas dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkata apa-apa. Baekhyun tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan..."

Akhirnya seniornya itu melontarkan ucapan terakhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Brak! Kali ini, suara pintu yang tertutup rapat rasanya terdengar seperti suara peti mati yang dipaku rapat-rapat dari luar. Baekhyun ketakutan dan terdiam. Ia seolah jatuh terperosok ke bawah bangunan kantor itu. Hanya lantai tempatnya berpijak yang rasanya amblas dan jatuh. Akhirnya, Baekhyun menjatuhkan badannya dan duduk berlutut dengan lemas. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal tenggorokannya seolah melesak keluar. Tangisannya terpecah bersamaan dengan air matanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggir meja dan berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Namun, suara tangisnya itu tetap melesak keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah sepayah dan sehina ini karena telah mengotori nama baik reporter, bahkan ketika ia menjadi reporter cadangan di beberapa acara. Oleh karena itu, sangat sulit dan menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun untuk menerima masalah ini. Memakai kostum-kostum yang konyol dan ditertawakan orang pun sepertinya lebih menyenangkan. Memakai bunga di kepalanya pun sepertinya bukan apa-apa[13]. Ia sudah merasa bahagia asalkan bisa beraksi di depan kamera. Namun, sepertinya dalam beberapa waktu ini, tidak akan ada pekerjaan untuknya. Tidak, mungkin setelah beberapa saat, pekerjaan ini akan hilang dari tangannya untuk selamanya. Merasa takut akan dibuang dari dunia penyiaran, Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetar. Ia merasa malu karena terduduk dan menangis seperti ini, tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Baekhyun akhirnya menelan tangisannya karena rasanya ia akan mati bila menangis terus seperti ini.

Setelah bersusah payah mengendalikan emosinya, Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajah tegang. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berkata,

"Berkat Baekhyun, semua orang penasaran ingin menonton lagi acara 'Berburu Informasi, LIVE' itu, sampai _server_ situs jejaringnya eror. Ini baru pertama kalinya kan untuk acara ini?"

Orang yang tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun ikut mendengarkan semua ucapannya itu menggelengkan kepala dan mendecakkan lidahnya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata hebat juga. Selama ia menjadi reporter, ia tidak pernah menjadi isu seperti ini. Namun karena hal ini, ia sampai membuat situs jejaring kantornya eror. Apa tayangan itu diputar dan terpampang di layar besar di pusat keramaian seperti Gang Nam. Itu saja? Program "Berburu Informasi, _LIVE_ " ini adalah program yang paling sering diputar di rumah makan atau di tempat umum di depan stasiun. Belum lagi orang-orang yang menontonnya melalui _smartphone_ mereka atau orang-orang yang menonton dengan nyaman di rumah. Termasuk ayah dan bibinya.

.

Cklek.

Baekhyun membuka pintu pagar rumahnya tanpa tenaga. Baru saja ia memasuki halaman rumah ketika bibinya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan memegang kepala Baekhyun.

"Benar-benar perempuan ini!"

Baekhyun yang terkejut berusaha untuk melarikan diri, namun tangan bibinya yang kuat karena sudah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun mencuci baju secara manual itu memegang erat kepala dan baju Baekhyun sehingga ia pun tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana.

"Lepaskan dan bicara baik-baik dengannya! Kita dengarkan penjelasannya dulu!"

Ayah Baekhyun yang juga tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan bibinya itu memohon kepadanya.

"Hentikan. Jangan sakiti anak gadisku."

Sampai neneknya yang sudah terkena gejala _alzheimer_ [14] pun ikut menahan bibinya. Namun, tatapan mata bibinya seolah berkata tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Mana laki-laki itu! Anak siapa itu yang ada di perutmu?!" Bibinya berteriak keras seakan-akan bisa memecahkan keramik yang ada di rumah itu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak! Dokter itu orang gila!"

Baekhyun akhirnya meluapkan emosinya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Air matanya sudah habis ia tumpahkan di kantor, sehingga sekarang ia tidak bisa menangis lagi. Yang ada hanya rasa putus asa.

"Katanya dia adalah dokter kandungan! Bagaimana dia bisa mengenalimu kalau kau tidak pergi ke dokter kandungan? Hah? Sini kau, benar-benar membuat malu keluarga!"

"Ah, Bibi ini, keterlaluan!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menghentakkan badannya. Barulah ayah Baekhyun memeluk bibinya itu dan menariknya menjaduh.

"Aku hanya mengantar Luhan saat itu! Dokter gila itu yang salah paham!" Baekhyun hampir gila rasanya.

"Anak gadis sepertimu kenapa ikut-ikutan pergi ke tempat itu? Pantas saja kau dikira ibu hamil! Sekarang mau bagaimana, kau sudah membuat keluarga kita malu!" Bibinya itu kembali berteriak semakin kencang.

"Berita ini kan tidak benar. Kenapa harus malu?" Ayah Baekhyun berkata sambil berdiri di antara Baekhyun dan adiknya.

Kemudian Bibi langsung menyahut dengan ketus, " Kau tidak tahu bagaimana gosip itu cepat menyebar? Kau pikir ada yang percaya kalau kau bilang gosip itu tidak benar? Orang-orang sudah bertanya padaku, 'hamil berapa bulan', 'siapa ayahnya'. Aku benar-benar malu!"

Mata bibinya terbelalak lebar. Benar juga ucapan Bibi. Meskipun ia bersikeras berkata bahwa ia tidak hamil, orang orang sudah terlanjur mengiranya hamil. Apalagi dengan perkembangan Internet seperti ini, gosip saja yang tersebar dengan cepat, tetapi kebenaran di balik gosip itu terkubur dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja kalau Bibi tidak mengenalku! Kalau Bibi malu, katakan saja kalau aku ini bukan keponakan Bibi! Mudah, kan!"

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu, dasar perempuan gila!"

Bibi melayangkan pukulannya pada Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba, neneknya datang kehadapan Baekhyun dan menghalanginya sehingga pukulan bibinya itu mengenai mata neneknya.

" _Aiguuu_ [15]!" Nenek berteriak memegangi matanya dan jatuh terduduk.

"Nenek!" Baekhyun yang terkejut segera menangkap tubuh neneknya.

"Ibu!" Ayah Baekhyun juga panik dan segera berlari menghampiri Nenek.

"Ibu, Ibu! Maafkan aku!"

Bibinya pun terkejut dan memukul-mukul tangannya sendiri sambil mendekat ke arah Nenek. Kemudian Nenek berkata dengan tenang sambil tetap memegangi matanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Nenek baik-baik saja. Sekarang jangan pukul anak gadisku ini lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Nenek, Bibi duduk di sebelah Nenek sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

" _Aiguuu_ , Ibu. Padahal kita sudah susah payah membesarkan anak ini. Ya ampun!"

Bibi kemudian memeluk tubuh Nenek. Hati Baekhyun sakit melihat pemandangan ini. Sementara ayahnya hanya mendecakkan lidah dengan wajah sedih dan kesal.

"Dulu aku yang membersihkan kalau dia buang air dan menyuapinya, tapi sekarang dia malah balik membentakku, anak itu. Hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Mendengar ucapan bibinya itu, Baekhyun seketika merasa dirinya menua sepuluh tahun lebih cepat. Tadinya ia ingin cepat sukses dan membuat keluarganya hidup dengan nyaman. Namun kenyataannya, gara-gara dokter gila itu, kini ia seolah terkena badai yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir."

Nenek yang sudah pikun itu mengelus-elus anak perempuannya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Melihat hal itu, hati Baekhyun semakin pedih.

"Kau mulai besok, batas jam malammu adalah jam sembilan malam!"

Bibinya yang sedang menangis itu tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya menatap Baekhyun dan berteriak padanya.

"Benar-benar gila. Kalau ada jadwal syuting bagaimana?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan tidak kalah ketus.

"Bisa saja itu hanya alasanmu untuk berbuat macam-macam di luar sana, kan? Kalau ada jadwal, bawa surat perintah kerja dari atasanmu!"

 _Gila, gila_. Masa ia harus meminta surat perintah kerja pada atasan yang selalu menyuruhnya membuat surat permintaan maaf? Prestasi kerjanya selama ini saja buruk, bisa-bisa ia langsung disuruh mengundurkan diri dari kantor.

"Sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang paling diperlakukan tidak adil di sini?"

Kali ini Baekhyun memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, bibinya semakin kesal dan berteriak padanya, "Anak ini masih belum sadar juga rupanya! Pergi kau, bawa ayah dari bayi itu ke hadapanku!"

"Ah, benar-benar! Aku harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membuktikan ucapanku ini?!"

 _Pantas saja perempuan-perempuan yang gila biasanya meninggalkan rumah dengan rambut kusut. Dasar dokter kandungan gila! Awas kau ya!_

 **-TBC-**

Keterangan;

[8]Omonaa = kata seruan, sepadan dengan 'wow, wah'.

[9]Omo = ungkapan rasa terkejut, seperti 'aduh'.

[10]Ya = kata seruan

[11]Mini Hompy = situs jejaring sosial di Korea, disebut cyworld atau mini hompy (singkatan dari mini homepage).

[12]Makkeolli = minuman beralkohol khas korea yang terbuat dari beras.

[13]Di Korea, memakai bunga di kepala akan dianggap sebagai orang gila.

[14]Alzheimer = suatu gangguan otak atau demensia (pikun) yang menahun, terus berlanjut, dan tidak dapat kembali seperti semula lagi.

[15]Aiguu = ungkapan penyesalan atau komplain.


	6. Chapter 3A

**ORANG GILA DAN PENGARUHNYA DI DUNIA INI.**

* * *

.

 _Takdir dapat mengetuk pintu dengan kuat,_

 _Atau dengan lembut. Tergantung dari_

 _Terbuat dari apakah pintu itu_

 _-Mary von Ebner-_

.

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 3A]**

Larut malam, Baekhyun duduk di kursi di depan sebuah _convenient store_. Luhan yang hanya memakai sandal jepit duduk di hadapannya dan meletakkan bir, cumi kering, dan jus di meja mereka.

Ckrek.

"Minum."

Luhan menyodorkan kaleng bir yang sudah ia buka. Baekhyun mengucapkan " _thank you_ " dengan lemas dan segera menenggak bir itu. Trak! Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kaleng birnya di atas meja dan menyeka mulutnya. Hatinya sedikit lebih lega setelah meminum bir itu dan semangatnya mulai muncul.

"Masa di usiaku ini, aku punya jam malam? Dasar dokter gila, lihat saja, akan kuhancurkan!"

Baekhyun menggenggam cumi kering yang sudah disobek tipis-tipis dan disusun di atas meja oleh Luhan dengan tangan bergetar.

"Seharusnya aku juga melihat tayangan itu. Sayang sekali, kemarin aku ada _deadline_. Bisa lihat di YouTube, tidak?"

Luhan kembali menyobek-nyobek cumi kering dan meletakkannya di atas meja sambil merasa menyesal karena tidak melihat tayangan acara itu.

"Kalau kau _download_ , beritahu aku ya. Aku juga ingin mengoleksinya." Baekhyun berkata dengan lemas karena sudah berteriak-teriak seharian.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah mulai tidak peduli lagi? Tidak peduli apa kata orang? Mau mengoleksi juga?"

"Masih banyak jalan yang harus kulewati di hidupku ini. Fokusku adalah apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, sementara hal-hal yang lainnya rasanya ingin kubuang jauh-jauh saja ke luar angkasa. Fiuh..."

Baekhyun mendadak merasa menua. Ia menggigit cumi keringnya dengan susah payah. Kemudian, seolah terlintas di pikirannya, ia menatap Luhan lalu menatap perut Luhan.

"Anak itu, bisa saja menjadi anak yang sangat tidak sabaran. Atau anak yang mudah emosi."

Ia berkata secara tidak langsung bahwa dokter gila itu mungkin saja salah satu dokter yang menjadi donor sperma atas anak yang dikandung Luhan saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kau sekarang punya kekuatan sakti, ya? Bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu?"

Luhan mengelus perutnya dan mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Iya, iya, kelihatan semuanya."

Baekhyun yang merasa lelah fisik dan mental menghela napas lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Seketika itu juga, Luhan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dan bertanya, "Anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

 _Hah, apa-apaan wanita ini_. Baekhyun tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. Ia baru saja hendak menghela napasnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan mengambil bir yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Nuna_ [16]! Ibu hamil kan tidak boleh minum bir!"

Ternyata yang datang adalah BamBam, junior adiknya, Taehyung, di SMA dulu. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan mendongak menatap Taehyung. _Kebetulan aku sedang kesal, apa kupukul saja anak ini? Tetapi, malas juga rasanya melakukan hal itu._

"Kau sudah lihat? Memangnya kau tidak belajar saat itu? Tidak mungkin kan sekolah memutar acara itu saat jam pelajaran sekolah."

Baekhyun semakin memerosotkan dirinya di sandaran kursinya dan menatap BamBam. BamBam hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kurikulum pendidikan di Korea ini sepertinya belum cukup untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku. Aku masih lapar dengan ilmu-ilmu yang lain, _Nuna_."

Dari mana anak ini mendengar ucapan seperti itu. Bambam mengelus-elus perutnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan anak kecil yang kelaparan. Kemudian ia meminum bir milik Baekhyun.

Anak ini benar-benar tidak sopan ya."

Baekhyun akhirnya memukul kepala BamBam dan merebut kaleng birnya kembali.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar yang benar di sekolah. Setiak melihatmu, aku hawatir dengan masa depan Korea nanti. Membayangkannya saja membuatku pusing seperti habis memakai kacamata 3D!"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menatap BamBam tajam.

"Penasihat psikologisku, Taehyung _Hyungnim_ [17] saja, persentase kehadirannya hanya tiga puluh persen selama tiga tahun sekolah. Jadi aku juga..."

BamBam meletakkan tangannya di dada dan menatap ke langit. Lalu, ia mendapat satu pukulan lagi dari Baekhyun..

"Benar. Makanya dia juga menerima pukulanku, seratus kali lebih banyak daripada kau. Kau juga mau? Mau dipukul sekaligus atau dicicil? Tapi cicilannya tidak boleh lebih dari sepuluh hari ya."

"Aduh, _Nuna_ ini..."

BamBam memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukul dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Apa ia memukulnya terlalu keras dengan segala emosinya hari ini? _Biarlah, anak ini memang pantas dipukul_.

"Cepat kau buat daftar nama anak-anak yang hidupnya hancur dan malas-malasan karena anak itu dan berikan padaku. Aku akan mencari mereka satu per satu dan memberitahu bagaimana nasib panutan mereka itu sekarang secara langsung."

Baekhyun khawatir masa depan BamBam akan hancur seperti adiknya. Itu berarti tanggung jawab ada pada Taehyung, dan itu artinya, dirinya sebagai kakak juga ikut bertanggung jawab. Sekarang anak itu pasti sedang keluyuran tanpa tujuan di suatu tempat. _Benar-benar anak yang menyusahkan_.

Baekhyun meminum kembali bir yang ia rebut kembali dari BamBam. BamBam segera merebut kembali kaleng bir itu.

"Duh, _Nuna_! Sudah kubilang kan tidak boleh minum bir! Pokoknya aku akan ikut menjaga bayi inii."

Sesaat Baekhyun merasa terharu meskipun anak ini bukanlah siapa-siapa dan ia pun tidak hamil.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

Luhan, yang sejak tadi hanya mengawasi mereka, bertanya dengan wajah tertarik dan ingin tahu. Taehyung kemudian menatap ke langit, meluruskan tangannya membentuk angka sebelas dan berkata,

"Aku ini adalah penjaga yang akan menjaga sang Ibu Hamil Nasional, Baekhyun _Nuna_!"

"Pmff! Ibu Hamil Nasional? Huahaha!"

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Kemudian BanBan menatap Baekhyun masih dengan gaya Ultraman-nya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sudah tersebar di Internet, lho."

"Apa? Kurang ajar!"

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari kursinya. Saat itu juga, ia mendapat telepon dari kantornya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan mengklarifikasi hal ini? Katanya kau tidak hamil!"

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin marah-marah langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan salah satu karyawan kantornya.

"Kau tahu kan, tidak mudah mengklarifikasi hal ini karena berkaitan dengan dokter kandungan."

Apa-apaan lagi ini, setelah surat permohonan maaf, sekarang ia harus menyerahkan bukti tertulis juga bahwa ia tidak hamil? Rasanya orang-orang itu semua harus terus mengawasinya selama sepuluh bulan ke depan agar tahu fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Pokoknya aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku ini masih tidak hamil!"

Baekhyun menutup telepon itu dan napasnya terengah-engah karena emosi. Lihat saja, sepuluh bulan lagi atau satu tahun lagi. Tidak akan ada bayi atau apa pun yang ia lahirkan! _Keterlaluan!_

* * *

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai memeriksa pasien-pasiennya dan keluar dari kamar rawat ketika seorang siswi SMP menyodorkan selembar kertas padanya. Ia terkejut dan menatap anak itu dengan bingung.

"Tolong tanda tangan di sini."

"Apa?"

Beberapa dokter dan Suster Lee yang ada di belakangnya diam-diam tertawa.

"Aku melihat Dokter di TV. Keren sekali."

Siswi SMP itu memandang dengan tatapan kagum dan memberikan jempolnya. Barulah Chanyeol teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Sepertinya ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang hebat.

"Dokter sudah menjadi 'Dokter Nasional'."

Chanyeol akhirnya memberikan tanda tangannya pada siswi SMP itu dan melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba Suster Lee berbisik padanya, "Dokter Nasional? Setelah ada 'Atlet Nasional', 'MC Nasional', sekarang ada 'Dokter Nasional'?"

.

Bagaimana orang-orang bisa tahu tempat kerjaku hanya dengan melihat wajahku sekilas di TV, ya? Semua penduduk Korea ini memang seperti detektif, ya. Hebat."

Sehun yang ia temui di teras bertepuk tangan dengan kagum.

"Hebat. Mengingatkan seorang reporter yang sedang syuting acara siaran langsung, mengesankan. Benar-benar jenius! Hebat!"

Dokter-dokter yang berpapasan dengannya juga memberinya tepuk tangan.

"Kau sebenarnya hanya bercanda dengan wanita itu, kan? Lalu kau pergi meninggalkannya bergitu saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Kalau sudah urusan bayi, ia memang selalu bertindak cepat seperti ini, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana akibatnya nanti. Kini ia merasa tidak tenang karena sepertinya dialah yang menyebabkan acara siaran langsung itu kacau.

"Bagaimana dengan si Ibu Hamil Nasional itu ya?" Sehun bergumam penasaran sambil melontarkan istilah yang terdengar asing itu.

"Ibu Hamil Nasional?"

"Iya, kalau ada Dokter Nasional, berarti pasiennya adalah Ibu Hamil Nasional, kan?"

"Tapi dia bukan pasienku..."

 _Aneh rasanya_. Chanyeol baru sadar. Saat itu, reporter itu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia tidak hamil, berarti bisa saja kalau reporter itu belum menikah. _Apa tidak apa-apa jika dia dipanggil 'Ibu Hamil Nasional'?_

"Sepertinya identitas pribadi wanita itu sudah tersebar sekarang."

"Oh ya?"

Zaman sekarang, banyak orang yang kondisinya semakin memburuk jika terlibat situasi seperti ini. Chanyeol mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan sebutan ini juga akan merugikan wanita itu.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan membuat masalah karena sifatmu yang tidak sabaran itu. Sikapmu saat itu memang benar-benar berlebihan." Sehun berkata dengan terus terang pada Chanyeol. _Benar juga..._ Apa sifatnya yang tidak sabaran itu termasuk salah satu penyakit? Ia sering kali marah-marah pada pasien yang ia anggap keterlaluan. Apakah pada akhirnya ia malah menghancurkan hidup pasiennya itu? Namun bagaimana caranya mengubah sikap yang tidak sabaran ini? Chanyeol memandang ke arah gunung jauh di hadapannya dan menghela napas. Saat itu, Suster Lee melongokkan kepalanya ke teras dan memanggil Chanyeol.

"Dokter Park!"

Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah perawat itu.

"Kepala rumah sakit ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Menemuiku?"

Chanyeol terkejut dan bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Perawat itu mengangguk. Sepertinya ia tidak ada urusan dengan kepala rumah sakit. Chanyeol panik dan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang membuat gerakan memotong lehernya sendiri dengan wajah cemas. Mana mungkin...

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala rumah sakit dan terdengar jawaban "Ya" dari dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dengan gugup. Kemudian, beberapa anggota komite rumah sakit yang duduk di ruangan itu langsung memandang ke arahnya. Chanyeol membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat untuk memberi salam kepada mereka dan semakin tegang. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Duduk."

Kepala rumah sakit itu menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk di tempat yang sudah ditentukan itu dengan hati-hati. _Ini bukan pertemuan untuk membahas masalah etika kedokteran atau sejenisnya, kan?_ Chanyeol duduk dengan wajah gugup dan sekilas melirik ke arah anggota komite yang lain. Mereka memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan wajah puas. Sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kemarin kami melihat aksi beranimu di TV."

 _Aksi berani? Ah, masalah itu?_ Chanyeol merasa semakin panik.

"Saya mohon maaf apabila mencemarkan nama rumah sakit..."

"Tidak. Justru citra bagian spesialis kandungan di rumah sakit ini jadi semakin membaik berkat kau. Rasanya aku ingin ikut memajang nama rumah sakit di samping wajahmu. Hahaha."

Kepala rumah sakit itu tersenyum puas.

"Ya?"

"Banyak orang yang mengenali wajahmu dan memuji-mujimu. Katanya kau ini adalah dokter yang memperhatikan setiap pasiennya sampai ke hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Meskipun semua dokter di bidang lain pun bersikap begitu, namun karena kau dokter kandungan, jadi kesannya lebih mendalam."

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

Chanyeol masih tetap panik.

"Bahkan reputasi dokter kandungan juga ikut membaik. Oleh karena itu, kesempatan yang tadinya akan diberikan ke bagian spesialis bedah, sekarang akan diberikan ke bagian spesialis kandungan."

Chanyeol sekilas dapat melihat wajah ketua dokter spesialis bedah yang terlihat tidak senang. Ada apa lagi ini? Selama ini Chanyeol selalu berhati-hati agar jangan sampai orang lain memperlakukannya secara khusus karena ibunya adalah direktur yayasan ini. Namun, sekarang malah ada satu rencana yang sampai berubah hanya karena dirinya dan ia tidak suka dengan hal ini.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ada tawaran dari stasiun TV untuk membuat acara dokumenter kedokteran. Tadinya akan kita fokuskan ke bagian spesialis bedah, sekalian untuk mempromosikan rumah sakit ini. Kau juga pernah lihat, kan? Semacam serial drama kedokteran seperti itu."

"Ya."

"Sekarang kita akan memfokuskan pada bagian spesialis kandungan. Dokter kepala di bagian kandungan dan kau sebagai dokter muda yang memegang peranan utama. Mohon kerja samanya."

Kepala rumah sakit itu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa percaya.

"Bagaimana saya bisa melakukan..."

Ketua dokter spesialis kandungan itu melanjutkan ucapan Chanyeol yang terdiam dan bingung.

"Daripada dokter tua seperti kami yang memegang peranan utama, lebih baik dokter muda seperti kau yang memegang peranan utama tersebut. Lagi pula, pasti akan lebih enak dilihat. Kalau ada masalah atau sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, langsung katakan saja. Aku akan selalu berdiskusi dengan kepala rumah sakit dan membantumu menghasilkan suatu karya yang hebat."

Keinginan ketua dokter spesialis kandungan itu terlihat berapi-api. Sepertinya ia senang sekali karena ada kesempatan yang tadinya akan diberikan ke bagian bedah kini jatuh ke tangannya.

"Tapi saya tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu..."

Meskipun ini semua karena acara siaran langsung itu, ia masih merasa ada pengaruh ibunya dalam masalah ini. Ia mulai curiga jangan-jangan ibunya sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak kemarin.

"Memang siapa yang sudah pernah mencobanya? Orang dari stasiun TV akan datang membantumu, kau cukup berdiskusi dengan mereka sambil tetap menjalankan proyek ini. Bagaimana, kau bisa, kan?"

Kepala rumah sakit itu tertawa senang. Chanyeol terlihat ragu. Bukankah sebaiknya ia menolak tawaran ini?

"Jangan menolak kesempatan ini. Kalau kau menolak, proyek ini terpaksa dialihkan ke bagian lain."

Kepala rumah sakit itu berkata dengan tegas, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. Kemudian, dokter kepala bagian kandungan memberinya tatapan penuh makna, tatapan yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menerima tawaran itu. Chanyeol yang panik hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ba, baiklah. Saya akan melakukannya."

"Bagus. Aku benar-benar percaya padamu."

Kepala rumah sakit itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan wajah puas. Sementara dokter kepala bagian kandungan menatapnya dengan bangga.

.

Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruangan kepala rumah sakit berjalan beriringan dengan ketua dokter spesialis kandungan ke arah ruangan dokter itu.

"Ini benar-benar kesempatan yang bagus. Kalau peminat bagian kandungan rumah sakit ini semakin banyak, maka gedung yang baru dibangun itu nanti bisa dipakai oleh bagian kita ini."

Itu artinya Chanyeol harus bersungguh-sungguh dalam proyek ini.

"Tadinya aku sudah kecewa karena proyek ini, gedung baru, dan sepertinya semuanya diberikan kepada bagian bedah. Tapi syukurlah, berkat kau, kita bisa mendapat kesempatan ini."

Dokter itu ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol seperti kepala rumah sakit tadi. Ia tidak menyangka kecelakaan di siaran langsung itu malah membuatnya dipuja-puja seperti ini. Kemudian, ia terngingat dengan reporter yang identitas pribadinya itu sudah tersebar. _Bagaimana dengan wanita itu ya? Yang pasti dia tidak akan mendapat keuntungan seperti ini_.

"Semoga acara dokumenter ini sukses dan kita nanti bisa pindah ke gedung baru."

Dokter itu tersenyum bangga pada Chanyeol dan masuk ke ruangannya. Chanyeol menatap pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu dan semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baginya, kejadian kemarin sudah cukup untuk memberinya pengalaman 'masuk TV'.

Selama ini ia hidup dengan bendera 'anak dari ketua yayasan' di atas kepalanya dan ia paling tidak suka apabila tatapan orang-orang tertuju padanya karena hal ini. Ia ingin dilihat oleh orang lain karena kemampuannya. Namun sepertinya, penilaian orang terhadap dirinya tetap dipengaruhi oleh pandangan bahwa ia adalah anak ketua yayasan rumah sakit itu. Itulah sebabnya ia ingin mendapat penilaian sama seperti orang-orang yang lain. Itu saja. Namun, sekarang ia malah diminta tampil di sebuah acara dokumenter. Benar-benar jauh dari keinginannya.

* * *

.

Baekhyun terlambat pergi ke kantor. Ia berlari tergesa-gesa menuju halte bus. Ketika ia hampir sampai di halte bus itu, terlihat bus yang harus ia naiki hampir berangkat meninggalkan halte.

"Tunggu! Bus!" Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga dan berteriak ke arah bus itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu bus yang sudah setengah jalan itu sampai bus itu berhenti dan pintunya terbuka kembali.

"Terima kasih!" Baekhyun berkata kepada sopir bus itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan menyeruak ke dalam bus yang cukup penuh itu.

"Permisi, maaf. Saya mau lewat sebentar."

Baekhyun meminta maaf ke kanan-kirinya da berjalan di antara orang-orang yang berdiri di bus itu. Orang-orang di bus itu sekilas melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Kemudian, salah seorang mahasiswa yang sedang asyik tertawa sambil menatap _smartphone_ -nya sekilas menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menatap _smartphone_ -nya lagi. Kemudian ia terkejut dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Silahkan duduk di sini." Mahasiswa itu buru-buru memberikan tempat duduknya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya? Ah, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih."

Rasanya ia masih terlalu muda untuk diberi tempat duduk seperti itu, pikir Baekhyun. Kemudian mahasiswa itu kembali mengecek _smartphone_ -nya dan kembali berkata dengan sopan pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda kan sedang kurang enak badan juga, silahkan duduk."

"Ya?" Baekhyun menatap mahasiswa itu dengan bingung, sementara mahasiswa itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Barusan aku lihat di Internet. Si Ibu Hamil Nasional, benar, kan?"

"Apa?"

 _Sial!_ Baekhyun baru saja hendak berkata "tidak" tapi orang-orang di sekelilingnya sudah mulai berbisik-bisik dan memandanginya.

"Wah, benar."

"Iya, aku juga lihat kemarin."

"Dia makan segala macam, padahal sedang hamil. Mungkin sedang ngidam, ya."

"Kelihatannya sih biasa saja, tapi coba dong belajar sedikit. Ckckck."

"Meskipun begitu, harusnya dia tahu kan kalau ibu hamil itu tidak boleh minum alkohol?"

"Bukan salahnya juga sih kalau dia tidak tahu."

"Kalau perutnya seperti itu, sudah berapa bulan, ya?"

"Hm, tiga bulan?"

Tiba-tiba tatapan orang-orang tertuju pada perutnya. Baekhyun sangat kesal dan marah sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seenaknya saja melihat perut orang seperti itu... Lalu ia tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan seorang tua yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ikan fugu dan kacang merah itu tidak baik. Apalagi alkohol!"

Orang tua itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia merasa bersalah pada orang tua itu, tetapi sepertinya sudah saatnya ia mati. Bukannya orang tua itu, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun yang dipermalukan banyak orang di dalam bus itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sambil memeluk tasnya. Kemudian ia bertatapan dengan mahasiswa yang tadinya memberikan tempat duduk padanya. Ia sedang memandang ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah ramah. Baekhyun tersenyum kaku pada mahasiswa itu dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bus itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di kantor setelah diperlakukan seperti ibu hamil di sepanjang perjalanan. Disambut dengan tatapan dingin dari rekan kerjanya, ia duduk di mejanya dan menyalakan komputernya.

 _ **Ibu Hamil Nasional. Biar kami yang menjaga anak itu. Seluruh Korea menjadi penjaga wanita itu.**_

Di bawah artikel itu, terpampang foto orang-orang mulai dari usia SD sampai setengah baya dengan berbagai pose pahlawan. Ada juga foto orang yang bahkan sampai memakai kostum warna warni seperti pahlawan yang berpose di depan patung ibu sebagai lambang kesuburan.

Baekhyun menggigit-gigit jarinya dengan kesal sambil memperhatikan layar komputernya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan foto wajah dokter gila dari cuplikan acaranya itu da menusuk-nusuk foto itu dengan ujung pensilnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketua bagian reporter memanggilnya.

"Hai! Sang Ibu Hamil Nasional!"

"Ya!" Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menjawab karena terkejut.

"Huahaha!"

Seketika itu juga, satu ruangan itu dipernuh dengan gelak tawa rekan-rekannya. Lagi-lagi dipermalukan seperti ini. Ketua reporter yang menatapnya dengan prihatin memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya.

"Ke ruanganku sekarang."

"Baik."

Baekhyun yang sudah siap mati, berjalan ke arah ruangan atasannya itu."

"Kau pindah dulu ke kantor cabang, ya?"

"Apa?"

Akhirnya, apa ini artinya ia dipecat? Baekhyun menunduk karena tidak berani menatap mata atasannya. Atasannya terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan saat itu.

"Kalau kantor cabang, di..."

"Bukankah tempatnya tidak terlalu penting?"

Baekhyun semakin takut dan gugup, apalagi karena ia tidak pernah melihat atasannya semenyeramkan ini sebelumnya.

"Kau telah merusak nama baik kita sebagai presenter. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Ucapan yang sama terulang kembali. Kalau ini dianggap sebagai kesalahannya, sebenarnya ia hanya pergi ke dokter kandungan bersama Luhan. Apa itu termasuk suatu kesalahan yang benar-benar tidak termaafkan? Seandainya ada gendang _shinmun-go_ [18] rasanya ia ingin membunyikan gendang itu berkali-kali, bahkan rasanya ia ingin membenturkan dirinya sendiri ke gendang itu.

"Kalau ada kantor cabang tertentu yang kau inginkan pun, aku tidak berniat mengirimmu ke sana, jadi sekarang cepat kemasi barang-barangmu. Kau masih beruntung karena masalah ini juga tidak sepenuhnya disebabkan oleh dirimu sendiri, jadi kita tuntaskan urusan ini sampai di sini saja. Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau membawa masalah lagi di sana."

Rupanya ia akhirnya tersingkirkan seperti ini. Baekhyun sadar bahwa meskipun mudah baginya untuk turun, tetapi sangat susah baginya untuk naik dalam dunia kerjanya ini dan hal ini membuat dadanya sesak. Apalagi selama ini ia belum menunjukkan kemampuannya yang maksimal. Tanpa sadar, hidungnya memerah karena dilanda rasa sedih yang luar biasa. Ia menegarkan tatapan matanya untuk menahan tangis yang rasanya hampir keluar dari matanya. Ini semua gara-gara dokter gila itu.

* * *

.

Begitu selesai praktik, Chanyeol iseng menyalakan Internet. Ia tidak pernah iseng-iseng membuka artikel gosip di Internet sebelumnya, sehingga saat melihat tulisan-tulisan itu, ia tidak tahu apakah semua itu berita betulan atau hanya omong kosong belaka.

 _ **Si Ibu Hamil Nasional yang merusak citra baik reporter.**_

 _ **Ibu Hamil Nasional 'menggali' status reporter. Mau digali sampai mana? Lalu apa yang didapat? Rasa malu?**_

 _ **Saya juga ibu hamil. Kenapa malu untuk mengakuinya?**_

Bahkan ada artikel yang memastikan kalau nama wanita itu adalah Baekhyun. Banyak juga tanggapan dari masyarakat mengenai hal ini. Entah apa karena wajah mereka tidak terlihat, mereka berani mengungkapkan pendapat mereka dengan lebih bebas dan blakblakan. Sampai ada video dan foto tentang pahlawan pelindung ibu hamil nasional itu. Bahkan ada foto sekelompok laku-laki yang memakai kostum dokter dan bergaya seperti tokoh animasi Gatchaman. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya. Kemudian ia membaca sebuah artikel.

 _ **Ibu Hamil Nasional, si mesin pembuat surat permohonan maaf. Tugasnya di kantor saat ini adalah menulis surat permohonan maaf. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia juga disuruh menulis surat permohonan maaf karena memaki-maki mantan pacarnya melalui situs jejaring kantor, dan sekarang...**_

Hah? Jadi dia wanita seperti itu? Ternyata ada reporter yang sikapnya seperti ini? Tadinya ia merasa bersalah pada wanita itu, tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa sikap dan pandanganan orang-orang tentang wanita itu juga tidak terlalu baik, rasa bersalahnya langsung berkurang setengahnya. Seandainya saja masalah ini tidak melibatkan dirinya, mungkin ia bisa dengan mudah melupakan wanita itu. Namun, sebagai tipe orang yang tidak bisa tidur tenang apabila berbuat salah atau merugikan orang lain, Chanyeol tetap teringat akan wanita itu dan hatinya tidak tenang. Apa boleh buat, ini memang kesalahannya. Padahal, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini pada satu pun pasiennya. _Bagaimana ini?_

Saat jam pulang kantor, Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai. Ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan melihat Tao berjalan di depannya. Merasa senang melihat Tao, ia segera berlari menghampirinya dan berjalan di sampingnya. Tao sempat terkejut, namun kemudian tertawa setelah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol yang datang menghampirinya.

"Katanya acara dokumenter itu mau dibuat di bagian kita ya?" Tao bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Namun, Chanyeol tidak terlalu gembira mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia membayangkan sesibuk apa dirinya nanti, mengurus setiap pasiennya saja sudah membuatnya pusing, kini seolah beban tugasnya bertambah satu. Belum lagi masalah reporter itu...

"Katanya begitu. Tapi menurutku, proyek ini hanya akan mengganggu aktivitas di rumah sakit saja," suaranya benar-benar terdengar kesal.

"Bukankah kau yang mendapat _spotlight_ , setelah ketua dokter kita?"

" _Spotlight_ apanya. Mereka hanya ingin menjual wajahku saja, makanya disuruh banyak muncul di depan kamera."

"Meskipun begitu, kau harus sungguh-sungguh di proyek ini. Sebentar lagi ketua dokter itu akan naik pangkat, mungkin saja dia sudah berencana menunjukmu untuk menggantikan dirinya."

 _Ternyata benar, otak wanita itu memang bekerja lebih cepat_.

"Begitukah?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin serius menjalankan tugasku."

 _Yang penting adalah kemampuanku. Aku tidak terlalu menginginkan jabatan atau apa pun itu._

"Itu sebabnya dia senang denganmu."

Tao menggandengkan lengannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut karena tidak biasanya Tao melakukan _skinship_ seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, hatinya senang.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini." Tao berkata dengan sedih. Sampai kemarin pun, Tao tinggal di sebuah rumah sewaan di sebelah rumah Chanyeol. Namun karena ayahnya sakit, kini ia kembali tinggal di rumah orangtuanya.

"Benar juga. Padahal selama ini kita selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Bagaimana kondisi ayahmu?" Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan khawatir.

"Sepertinya beliau kesepian karena ibu meninggal."

Tao tersenyum hampa pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Tao seperti itu.

"Kapan-kapan, ajaklah ayahmu datang ke tempatku. Kusiapkan makan malam yang lezat."

"Benarkah?"

Wajah Tao langsung cerah seketika. Ia senang dengan gadis yang tidak pernah basa-basi ini, seperti "sudah, tidak apa-apa" atau "tenang saja". Ia iri dengan sifat Tao yang selalu bisa mengutarakan dengan jujur apa yang ia rasakan. Meskipun dirinya juga bisa bersikap ramah pada pasiennya –walaupun terlalu ramahna sampai menimbulkan masalah –sepertinya ia bersikap lebih dingin di kehidupan pribadinya. Bukan sekali dua kali ia kesal karena sulit mengutarakan perasaannya sendiri. Hubungannya dengan ibunya yang semakin menjauh sepertinya karena sifatnya itu.

Begitu Tao mengendarai mobilnya dan pergi, ia merasa semakin kesepian. Chanyeol berdiri sambil merogoh sakunya, mencari kunci mobilnya dan setelah terdiam sejenak, ia menaiki mobilnya dengan wajah murung dan pergi ke rumah sewaannya.

* * *

.

Baekhyun dipindahkan ke kantor stasiun TV Wonju. Waktu yang ia perlukan untuk pulang-pergi saja lebih dari dua jam. Baik Baekhyun maupun pihak Wonju sama-sama terkejut mendengar keputusan ini.

Pertama, Baekhyun tidak sanggup membiayai tempat tinggalnya di sana, sementara _officetel_ [19] yang disiapkan khusus untuk karyawan sudah penuh. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun terpaksa pulang-pergi selama beberapa saat sambil mencari kamar dengan harga murah. Namun, sepertinya ia juga tidak memiliki banyak waktu sampai bisa mencari rumah seperti itu. Dari hari pertamanya saja, Baekhyun sudah mendapat cobaan. Kakinya gemertar dengan keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya karena disuruh pergi ke sana-kemari seharian. Jadi, seperti ini cara mereka menyambut karyawan baru?

PD yang bahkan tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba menyodorkan gaun ala tuan putri kepadanya.

"Untuk program daerah kami, 'Manusia Luar Biasa'. Syutingnya hari ini dan tiba-tiba asisten reporter yang biasa membawakan acara ini tidak bisa hadir karena sakit. Pembawa acara utamanya adalah Lee Taemin. Kau cukup memakai pakaian ini dan berdiri di sebelahnya."

Begitu mendengar nama acaranya, Baekhyun berharap kalau PD itu hanya bercanda. Ia tahu kalau setiap daerah memiliki acara masing-masing. Tentu saja ia juga tahu kalau acara ini termasuk acara utama di daerah Wonju ini. Acara yang berada di antara garis batas antara 'acara aneh' dan 'acara layanan masyarakat' yang sepertinya tidak mendapat keuntungan. Sesuai namanya, acara ini mencari hal-hal aneh yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan oleh manusia, mungkin bisa dikatakan semacam acara kumpulan uji coba? Pernah ada seorang komedian yang membawakan acara ini dan mengundurkan diri karena muak dengan isi acaranya. Saat itu, katanya ia hampir ditusuk oleh seorang anti-fan-nya saat sedang makan. Meskipun begitu, untuk skala TV daerah, acara ini termasuk acara yang digemari dan dapat bertahan sampai sekarang.

Untungnya, Baekhyun tidak ditunjuk untuk menjadi reporter tetap di acara itu. Namun, inilah awal mula cobaannya hari itu. Setelah berkali-kali mendapat teguran karena tidak memakai kostum itu dan hanya menentengnya ke sana-kemari, akhirnya Baekhyun memakai kostum itu di kamar mandi yang sempit. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa jika ia berada di tempat ini terus-menerus, maka ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke pekerjaannya yang dulu. Baekhyun teringat akan dirinya yang membawakan acara berita pukul sembilan pagi dan menggertakkan giginya dengan geram di tempat yang dipenuhi bau amonia itu.

"Sepertinya dia berpacaran dengan calon suaminya itu, tapi malah terlanjur hamil. Apa gunanya presenter seperti itu, seharusnya dipecat saja..."

Suara PD yang bertanggung jawab atas acara itu tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Ia rasanya ingin segera berteriak dan membantah semua perkataan itu. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk bersabar. Sepertinya, ia harus menanamkan kata 'sabar' dalam-dalam di otaknya untuk bertahan melewati satu hari ini.

Baekhyun menatap cermin dan berusaha menarik otot-otot wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Kemudian ia memakai topi yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Ia mengikatkan bentuk pita dari tali topi itu di bawah dagunya dan seketika ia terlihat seperti boneka tuan putri dari zaman perang seratus tahun yang lalu. Ditambah lagi, ia harus mengenakan _panier_ [20] berbentuk lonceng besar di dalam gaunnya, yang membuatnya terpaksa duduk di bagian paling belakang van selama perjalanan ke lokasi syuting.

Lokasi syuting hari itu adalah sebuah taman bermain yang sedang mengadakan festival bunga. Dalam perjalanan, PD itu memberikan pengarahan singkat bahwa festival itu ada acara _cosplay_.

Setelah tiba di lokasi, Baekhyun merasa bersyukur karena ia hanya mengenakan gaun. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya terlihat seperti makhluk dari planet lain atau alien yang sedang mengunjungi bumi.

"Kita akan meliput suasana lokasi kontes _cosplay_ ini, jadi kau ikuti saja Taemin baik-baik." PD itu sekali lagi mengingatkan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Syuting pun dimulai.

"Pemirsa, sekarang kami telah tiba di lokasi kontes _cosplay_ yang diadakan setiap tahun di tempat ini. Kabarnya banyak peserta yang dulu tampil di acara 'Manusia Luar Biasa' dan sekarang ikut menjadi peserta kontes _cosplay_ ini. Suasananya benar-benar ramai ya, Baekhyun _Ssi_?" Taemin yang memakai kostum seperti pangeran itu bertanya sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Iya, benar..."

"Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat ada siapa saja di kontes ini. _Let's go_!" Taemin langsung berseru " _Let's go_!" bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya dan segera membalikkan badannya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kaku "hohoho" dan mengikuti rekannya itu. Setelah sekitar dua jam tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengikuti pembawa acara itu ke sana-kemari, kakinya mulai lemas dan keringat mulai mengucur deras di tubuhnya. Gaun berlapir yang ia kenakan mulai menempel di tubuhnya dan _panier_ yang ia pakai di pinggangnya itu selalu terayun-ayun setiap ia berjalan, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Saat jam istirahat, Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Taemin sambil membuka topinya dan sibuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sekelompok anak kecil datang menghampiri mereka.

"Taemin _Ajossi_ [21], minta tanda tangannya, ya."

"Kau benar Taemin _Ajossi_ , kan? Nenekku adalah penggemar berat _Ajossi_."

" _Ajossi_ , minggu depan _Ajossi_ syuring tentang apa?"

Sepertinya Taemin ini cukup terkenal sampai anak-anak ini mengenalinya dan menyodorkan selembar kertas untuk tanda tangan sambil bertanya macam-macam. Otomatis Baekhyun menyingkir beberapa senti dari sebelah Taemin. Jujur saja, ia bukannya sama sekali tidak menganggap kantor TV ini satu level lebih rendah karena berada di daerah, melainkan setelah melihat pembawa tetap di daerah seperti ini. Meskipun kedudukannya mungkin akan semakin kecil di tempat ini, apa sebaiknya ia menunjukkan kembali semangatnya yang berapi-api seperti dulu? Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak yang mengantre meminta tanda tangan.

"Hari ini tidak ada Na Eun _Ajumma_ [22] ya? Ke mana dia?" tanya seorang anak kepada Taemin.

"Iya, _ajumma_ itu sedang sakit, jadi sekarang ada _ajumma_ baru yang menggantikannya."

 _Memangnya dia kira aku ini suku cadang? Ajumma baru?_ Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya bukan seorang _ajumma_ mendengus pelan. Ya sudahlah, toh ia sudah pernah dipanggil 'Ibu Hamil Nasional' juga.

"Wah, ada _ajumma_ baru. Tapi aku sebal. Kenapa selalu _ajumma_ seperti ini yang masuk ke TV daerah? Aku tidak suka!"

Meskipun yang mengatakan hal itu adalah anak sekolah dasar yang asal bicara tanpa memedulikan perasaan lawan bicaranya, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa kesal.

"Lho, _ajumma_ ini sangat terkanal lho di Seoul."

Entah apa karena Taemin tidak suka kalau TV daerah diolok-olok, ia berbicara sambil membelalakkan matanya ke arah anak-anak itu."

"Seoul? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di acara lain." Seorang anak perempuan berkata dengan ketus.

"Anak-anak, coba lihat. Kalian tidak tahu _ajumma_ ini? Padahal kemarin dia sering muncul di TV, lho?" Taemin berkata dengan bangga kepada anak-anak itu. Sementara Baekhyun mulai merasa cemas. Kejadian itu kan bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan.

"Di mana?"

"Acara 'Berburu Informasi, LIVE'."

"Berburu... Informasi?"

Kini anak-anak itu beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Baekhyun merasa seperti boneka _voodoo_ yang ditusuk-tusuk oleh jarum. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sementara sensor di dalam tubuhnya sudah memerintahkan untuk berbalik dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Baekhyun segera membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah lain.

" _Ajumma_ ini kan punya julukan terkenal. Ibu..."

"Ah iya! Si Ibu Hamil Nasional! Benar, kan?"

Tiba-tiba siswa SMP dari belakang kerumunan anak-anak itu berteriak, seolah meneriakkan jawaban dalam kuis. _Ya Tuhan!_ Harusnya ia tidak menoleh ke arah anak itu. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang meneriakkan panggilannya itu. Seketika itu juga, anak-anak lain serta orang dewasa yang ada di tempat itu berkumpul di sekitar mereka.

"Kenapa ibu hamil berpakaian seperti itu? Mau mengikuti gaya Barat?"

"Tadinya aku tidak mengenalinya karena dia memakai topi, tapi ternyata benar dia ya." Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik dan mengerumuninya.

"Wah, si Ibu Hamil Nasional itu!"

Anak-anak yang berkumpul di tempat itu mulai berteriak-teriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ah, bukan begitu, Anak-anak..." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik.

"Tidak apanya?...

 **-TBC-**

Keterangan;

[16]Nuna = panggilan laki-laki kepada perempuan yang lebih tua.

[17]Hyungnim/ hyung = panggilan laki-laki kepada laki-laki yang lebih tua.

[18]Shinmun-go adalah gendang besar pada masa Kerajaan Joseon, tergantung di menara di depan pintu istana sebagai sarana rakyat untuk mengutarakan protes atau keluhan mereka pada pihak kerajaan.

[19]Officetel = singkatan dari _office_ \+ _hotel_ ; kantor yang mempunyai fasilitas sederhana untuk tempat tinggal. Dapat digunakan sebagai kantor sekaligus tempat tinggal.

[20]Panier berarti 'keranjang'. Dalam bidang _fashion_ , digunakan untuk menyebut _petticoat_ atau rok dalam yang dipakai di pinggang untuk melebarkan rok.

[21]Ajossi = panggilan untuk pria setengah baya, sepadan dengan om atau paman.

[22]Ajumma = panggilan untuk wanita paruh baya, sepadan dengan tante atau bibi.


	7. Chapter 3B

_Previous Chapter..._

" _Kenapa ibu hamil berpakaian seperti itu? Mau mengikuti gaya Barat?"_

" _Tadinya aku tidak mengenalinya karena dia memakai topi, tapi ternyata benar dia ya." Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik dan mengerumuninya._

" _Wah, si Ibu Hamil Nasional itu!"_

 _Anak-anak yang berkumpul di tempat itu mulai berteriak-teriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun._

" _Ah, bukan begitu, Anak-anak..." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik._

 **[CHAPTER 3B]**

"Tidak apanya? Ibu hamil yang suka berbohong!" anak-anak itu berteriak dengan nada tidak percaya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mau berfoto dengannya!"

"Tidak boleh, aku dulu! Ayo kita foto!"

 _Kalau seandainya aku ini benar-benar hamil, bukankah mereka tidak boleh berbuat seenaknya seperti ini padaku? Berarti kalian juga harus memperlakukanku seperti ibu hamil betulan!_ Baekhyun yang sudah hampir menangis merasa menjadi tontonan seperti monyet di kebun binatang.

"Aku ini sedang bekerja, kalian pergi dulu ya, Anak-anak."

Malu karena ada beberapa orang dewasa yang memandanginya, Baekhyun menyuruh anak-anak itu pergi. Namun rupanya anak-anak itu tidak mau menuruti ucapan Baekhyun begitu saja. Taemin berdiri dengan canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat situasi itu. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesal. _Lihat saja pembalasanku_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Ibu Hamil Nasional tukang bohong! Ayo berfoto denganku!"

"Tanda tangan juga! Aku tidak mau pergi kalau kau tidak memberi tanda tangan padaku. Kalau tidak, nanti kau mendapatkan tembakan tenaga langit, kau tahu tidak?"

Seorang anak yang kelihatannya benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi monster, mengacungkan senjata mainan kepada Baekhyun. Kemudian, anak-anak yang lain pun ikut menodongkan senjata mainan mereka kepada Baekhyun. Rasanya ia lebih baik ditembak oleh senata laser sungguhan dan langsung mati di tempat. Atau setidaknya pingsan.

"Anak-anak! Kenapa kalian seperti ini padaku?!"

Terlalu banyak anak yang mengerumuninya. Terlalu banyak orang dewasa yang memandang ke arahnya. Baekhyun yang berteriak karena panik akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menangis. Tanpa berkata apa pun pada Taemin, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Hosh. Hosh.

Baekhyun yang berlari meninggalkan tempat kontes itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Apakah kini babak kedua di hidupnya sudah dimulai kembali? Baekhyun merasa hidupnya seperti sandiwara dengan ia harus bertahan dan berjuang dari orang-orang yang berusaha menjatuhkannya.

"Maaf, boleh berfoto denganku tidak..."

Ketika Baekhyun sedang menimbang apakah ia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya ini atau tidak, terdengar suara anak kecil yang berkata padanya. Baekhyun baru saja hendak mengusir anak kecil yang ia kira salah satu dari anak-anak yang tadi mengoloknya itu. Namun ketika ia menoleh, seorang anak perempuan berdiri di dekatnya dan bertanya padanya dengan malu-malu. Tidak beberapa jauh dari anak perempuan itu, terlihat pasangan suami istri yang membawa kamera tersenyum padanya. Sementara itu, jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu, terlihat orang-orang berkostum sedang melakukan parade dan berfoto dengan pengunjung yang datang. _Sepertinya mereka mengira aku ini adalah salah satu dari orang-orang berkostum itu. Mungkin aku bisa masuk ke taman bermain dengan gratis karena mengenakan pakaian seperti ini_ , pikir Bakehyun.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun mendudukkan anak perempuan yang berwajah lugu dan benar-benar memercayai bahwa Baekhyun adalah tuan putri itu di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di dekat mereka. Kemudian ia duduk dengan anggun di sebelah anak itu. Saat itu juga, Baekhyun mendengar teriakan seseorang bersamaan dengan matanya yang silau karena lampu kilatan kamera di hadapannya itu. Ketika ia bertanya-tanya "ada apa ini?", ia merasakan sesuatu yang sejuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sekilas ia melihat ayah dari anak perempuan itu malu dan ibunya panik. Orang-orang yang lewat di depannya terdiam kaku dan terdengar suara jepretan kamera. Ternyata, begitu Baekhyun duduk, _panier_ kaku yang ada di dalam gaunnya itu terangkat dan membuat roknya terangkat ke atas sampai celana dalamannya terlihat jelas.

Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah, menoleh pada anak kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya. Anak itu balas menatapnya dengan wajah senang dan gembira. _Terima kasih karena masih tersenyum manis padaku_ , batin Baekhyun kesal. Kemudian kembali terlihat kilatan kamera, disusul dengan suara anak-anak yang terdengar familier di telinganya.

"Ibu Hamil Nasional itu ada di sana!"

Kurang ajar! Baekhyun tersenyum sedih kepada anak perempuan itu, membuka topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya, mengangkat gaunnya dan mulai berlari lagi. Tiba-tiba, 'gubrak!', Baekhyun terjatuh di lantai taman yang keras itu. Ia melihat darah merembes di bagian lutut celananya. Benar-benar. Berkat julukan ibu hamil itu, sepertinya ia juga harus sampai membawa plester setiap ia pergi.

"Itu dia, di sana!"

Suara serangan anak-anak yang membawa senjata mainan mereka semakin mendekat. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan kembali berlari tanpa memperhatikan luka di kakinya. Kakinya terasa sangat pedih. Namun yang paling berat baginya adalah _shock_ secara psikologis yang ia terima hari itu. Ia sampai merasa bersyukur karena ia bukan ibu hamil betulan. Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Rasanya ia ingin pergi ke sebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni. Dan tidak akan kembali ke Korea lagi!

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah melewati satu hari panjang yang rasanya seperti empat hari tiga malam, Baekhyun mengecek Internet hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Di bawah kata kunci 'ibu hamil nasional' ternyata foto kejadian sore itu, ketika rok Baekhyun terangkat sampai dalamannya terlihat sudah tersebar di Internet. Judul artikelnya adalah "Ibu Hamil Nasional Episode 2". Foto itu hanya memperlihatkan roknya yang terangkat membentuk lingkaran dan memperlihatkan celana dalamannya, wajahnya tidak terlihat. Lalu, di bawah foto itu, ada foto ketika Baekhyun sibuk menurunkan roknya dengan panik.

 _ **Ibu Hamil Nasional ini semakin lama semakin menarik**_ **.**

 _ **Setelah menjadi reporter, sekarang beralih menjadi komedian?**_

 _ **Jujur deh, kau ini sebenarnya**_ **gagwoman** [23] _ **, kan?**_

 _ **Kau mengidam ingin bertingkah seperti itu karena sedang hamil?**_

Berbagai komentar yang sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya juga muncul di Internet. Tangan Baekhyun yang sudah dikuasai emosi rasanya gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu.

 _ **Reporter itu, saat itu dia sedang syuting acara "Manusia Luar Biasa". Jadi...**_

Tangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengetik balasan untuk komentar-komentar itu tiba-tiba lemas kehilangan tenaga. Ia mengehela napas. Toh tidak ada gunanya juga ia berbuat seperti ini. Seluruh penjuru negeri ini sudah terlanjur mengira bahwa dirinya adalah ibu hamil. Seperti lingkungan sekitarnya kini memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang ibu hamil sungguhan...

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil menenangkan diri dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah menangis di kantor seperti seorang pengecut yang payah. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, terpuruk di mata sesama rekan reporternya yang telah malu karena dirinya. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bekhyun dengan susah payah menahan air matanya yang hendak mengalir dan membuka matanya. Kemudian, ia menghapus kembali tulisannya di layar komputernya.

Di kantor stasiun TV ini, apakah melakukan pekerjaan kecil-kecilan pun termasuk suatu kemewahan? Di kantor yang kekurangan tenaga kerja ini, pekerjaan kecil-kecilan itu sama saja seperti pekerjaan serabutan. Apalagi bagi Baekhyun yang sudah membuat kesalahan, ia harus bekerja keras tanpa protes apa pun. Saat ini, yang menjadi tugas Baekhyun adalah membantu para staf, mengikuti para senior dan memuji-muji mereka, bahkan sampai melakukan pekerjaan seperti OB: fotokopi dokumen, membuat minuman.

Beberapa hari kemudian, telepon genggamnya yang kini berfungsi sebagai perantara ketika ia menerima perintah ini-itu dari seniornya berbunyi. Baekhyun menjawab telepon dengan nada lelah sambil menduga-duga. Pekerjaan remeh-temeh apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ya, Baekhyun di sini."

"Baekhyun _Ssi_? Ini aku, PD Nam. Dulu kita pernah kerja bersama, ya kan?"

"Ya? Ah, iya, benar..." Baekhyun menyahut dengan gugup. PD Nam adalah PD yang bekerja di kantor pusat di Seoul, bisa dikatakan ia setingkat CP[24]. Jangan-jangan, ia disuruh memakai kostum aneh-aneh lagi dan syuting di kantor Seoul, yang benar saja?

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berangkat ke kantor dengan wajah tidak percaya. Bukan ke kantor di Wonju, melainkan kantor pusat di Seoul. PD Nam berkata bahwa ada _meeting_ hari ini di kantor pusat dan menyuruhnya datang.

Baekhyun memasuki kantor dengan wajah bingung ketika atasannya memanggilnya. Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan atasannya, berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati tanpa berani menatap matanya langsung.

"Kau jujur saja, kau sengaja kan berbuat seperti itu?" tanya atasannya dengan dengan curiga.

"Ya?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Gosip ibu hamil nasional itu maksudku. Aku tanya, apakah kau sengaja berbuat seperti itu agar wajahmu dikenal oleh masyarakat?"

 _Benar-benar gila. Tidak masuk akal._

"Hal seperti itu, sengaja?"

"Apa kau sengaja bersekongkol dengan dokter apalah itu dan bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Memangnya saya ini gila?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan kasar.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau tidak kenal dengan dokter itu?"

Memangnya masalah ini ikut diungkit-ungkit jika ada pemeriksaan korupsi pada atasannya itu? Sampai-sampai ia mencurigai Baekhyun seperti ini. Sesaat, Baekhyun sempat teringat akan Luhan ketika mendengar tentang dokter itu. Namun, Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak kenal dengan dokter, orang gila itu."

"Dan kau yakin tidak hamil?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan geram.

"Baiklah. Oke."

Barulah atasannya itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan proposal pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil proposal itu dengan bingung dan membacanya.

"Proposal acara dokumenter kedokteran. Kau yang jadi reporternya."

"Apa? Sa, saya?" saking terkejutnya, baekhyun langsung bertanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Anggap saja itu harga yang harus kau bayar karena telah membuat masalah seperti ini."

 _Unbelieveable_! Meskipun langitnya telah runtuh, ternyata masih ada celah baginya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Atau, apa ini yang namanya kejatuhan durian runtuh? Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk mengembalikan nama baiknya. Jadi, ini sebabnya mengapa Tuhan memberinya berbagai cobaan selama ini?

"Baca proposal itu baik-baik, lalu kemasi barangmu dan pergilah ke rumah sakit."

"Apa? Barang?"

"Kau harus menunggu di sana selama 24 jam, bersama PD Nam. PD Nam belum memberitahumu?"

"Maksudnya, saya harus tidur di rumah sakit...?"

Tidak mungkin kan ia disuruh berperan sebagai reporter hamil?

"Pihak rumah sakit sudah menyediakan rumah sewaan yang biasanya ditempati oleh dokter-dokter di sana. Kau bisa tinggal di sana selama syuting acara ini."

"Oh~."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan otot wajahnya kencang kembali. Ia sangat gembira sampai memeluk proposal itu erat-erat.

"Jadi, jadi saya benar-benar menjadi pembawa acara satu-satunya? Untuk seterusnya?"

Atasannya menjawab dengan pahit, "Tadinya aku ingin menyuruh Seo Joo Hyun, tapi tiba-tiba!"

Atasannya tiba-tiba meninggikan nada suaranya sampai Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Karena timbul gosipmu sebagai Ibu Hamil Nasional. Karena tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari gosip untuk meningkatkan rating acara. Ini kesempatan khusus bagimu, lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa atasannya kelihatannya tidak terlalu senang. Namun yang paling penting adalah bahwa Baekhyun bisa kembali pada pekerjaannya yang dulu.

"Terima kasih! Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"

Baekhyun yang diliputi rasa haru memberi salam dengan semangat sambil membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. _Yahoo!_ Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannnya sambil melangkah gembira. Tiba-tiba ia bertatapan dengan PD Nam yang sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." PD Nam berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, PD Nam! Terima kasih!"

Baekhyun menjabat tangan PD itu dengan kedua tangnnya. PD itu dulu pernah memuji kondisi fisiknya yang bagus saat mereka syuting di sebuah pasar tradisional di luar kota.

"Kau sudah susah payah sampai ke sini lagi. Kalau ada kesalahan, maka tidak ada ampun lagi."

"Baiklah. Saya akan berhati-hati!" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat dan memberi salam pada PD itu.

"Nanti malam ada rapat di rumah sakit. Kau sudah harus sampai di rumah sakit pukul delapan malam, ya."

PD Nam menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan ruangan presenter. Baekhyun tetap menghadap arah perginya PD Nam dan berkali-kali membungkukkan badan.

"Baik! Terima kasih! Saya akan bersungguh-sungguh!"

Baekhyun lalu membalikkan badannya dengan wajah semangat dan hati gembira bukan kepalang. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, yang membuat senyumnya sesaat hilang dari wajahnya. Sepertinya ada satu hal penting yang terlupakan. Apa ya? Tiba-tiba ia terbelalak.

"Rumah sakitnya di mana ya?"

Baekhyun kemudian teringat dengan proposal yang belum sempat ia baca dan bernapas lega.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kini, topi dan masker merupakan perlengkapan wajibnya jika bepergian dengan bus. Ia senang karena bisa mendapat tempat duduk, tetapi terkadang kesal juga dengan orang-orang yang berkata macam-macam tentang perutnya. Entah mengapa orang-orang itu senang sekali ikut campur urusan pribadinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia melihat bibinya sedang mondar-mandir dengan khawatir.

"Bibi kenapa?"

"Nenek menghilang lagi. Kemarin dia pergi ke kantor polisi, tapi hari ini dia tidak ada di sana."

Bibi terus berjalan ke sana-kemari dengan cemas sambil mengawasi di depan rumah.

"Lagi?"

Bibi juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Nenek memang cepat sekali menghilang dari rumah kalau tidak diawasi sebentar saja. Selama ini, Bibi pun tinggal di rumah saja, tidak bisa menikmati waktu untuk dirinya sendiri karena mengurus Nenek yang sudah pikun.

"Tae sedang pergi mencari Nenek."

"Kalau begitu, Bibi tenang saja. Pasti mereka segera datang. Tae kan sangat ahli mencari Nenek."

Meskipun adiknya itu terkenal nakal dan suka membuat ulah di lingkungan mereka, untuk urusan Nenek, ia termasuk anak yang bisa diandalkan. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengatakan neneknya adalah orang gila. Apalagi kalau ada yang berani mengolok-olok Nenek, saking sayang dan pedulinya ia pada Nenek. Bisa dikatakan, itulah satu-satunya kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh anak bengal itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya terbuka dan Taehyung yang mandi keringat masuk sambil menggendong Nenek yang tertidur.

"Ibu, Ibu!" Bibi segera menghampiri Nenek yang tertidur di punggung Taehyung.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali, cepat buka selimut Nenek!" Taehyung berteriak dengan nada kelelahan pada Bibi.

"Oh, iya, iya."

Bibi segera masuk ke kamar dan menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk Nenek. Tangan Nenek yang sedang tidur memegang es krim yang sudah meleleh dan menetes-netes, meninggalkan bekas dengan warna yang sama di baju di pundak Taehyung.

"Aduh, apa ini?"

Bibi berusaha melepaskan plastik es krim itu dari tangan Nenek. Namun rupanya Nenek tetap menggenggam erat plastik es krim itu sambil tidur.

"Pasti dia bilang es krim ini dari 'si manis'."

Bibi mendecakkan lidahnya. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah pundak Taehyung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Barulah Taehyung menoleh ke arah bajunya yang basah dan menepisnya santai.

"Tidak apa-apa, tinggal ganti baju saja. Memangnya siapa sih 'si manis' yang suka dibicarakan Nenek itu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan kesal. Bibi menoleh ke arah Nenek yang tertidur lalu menghela napas.

"Kuberitahu juga kau tidak tahu. Dia itu perempuan yang membawa kabur harta warisan rumah ini, atau yang memiliki utang dengan rumah gubuk ini."

"Aku pikir nama sapi peliharaan. Bibi tidak pernah kehilangan sapi[25]?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Waktu kau kecil, keluarga ini hidup makmur. Kehilangan sapi saja tidak masalah." Bibi kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

Taehyung segera bangun dan meninggalkan bibinya.

"Sewaktu aku kecil, kita bahkan tidak tahu kalau punya sapi. Karena semuanya sudah diurus oleh para pembantu. Sungguh. Memakai pakaian sutra, makan daging setiap hari," ucapan bibi itu semuanya terdengar seperti mimpi.

"Bibi juga pikun, ya? Kapan keluarga kita pernah seperti itu? Wah, gawat. Ternyata penyakit pikun itu menular, ya." Taehyung berkata dengan nada prihatin lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah marah.

"Kau ini, kau ini bisanya apa sih?"

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata kasar seperti itu padaku?" Baekhyun balas menatapnya tajam dan memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Kau ini sebenarnya bisa jaga sikap tidak sih?"

Sepertinya anak ini sudah melihat video 'si Ibu Hamil Nasional' saat ia sedang makan _jjajangmyon_ [26] di tempat bermain biliar atau entah di mana.

"Sudah kubilang kan, semua itu hanya salah paham. Kau urus saja kelakuanmu sendiri. Kau tidak sadar sudah membuat Ayah susah?"

"Diam! Berisik kalian!" Bibi akhirnya mengusir Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang bertengkar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sebaiknya _Nuna_ yang jaga sikap baik-baik. _Nuna_ kan tinggal menikah, lalu selesai semuanya."

"Nah, kau, memangnya mau tetap bermain biliar dan keluyuran ke sana-kemari setelah menikah?"

"Ini semua ada alasannya. Kau tidak pernah dengar? Di mana ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan."

Bukan sekali ini mereka beradu mulut seperti ini, dan Taehyung selalu berbicara panjang lebar seperti biasanya, sesuai keahliannya.

"Kapan kau dengar perkataan seperti itu? Di saat tiga puluh persen kehadiranmu waktu SMA itu? Kau tidak pernah belajar tentang cara mencari jalan itu? Coba kau hadir tiga puluh persen lebih banyak lagi, setidaknya supaya kau tahu di mana membeli kompas untuk penunjuk jalan."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Aku juga pasti akan bekerja. Kalau aku menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku."

"Dan selama kau buang-buang waktu mencari pekerjaan idealmu itu, kau jangan macam-macam denganku sampai kau menemukan pekerjaan, mengerti?" Baekhyun mengancam adiknya. Toh ia tidak akan lepas tangan sepenuhnya terhadap urusan rumahnya setelah ia menikah, dan rasanya khawatir melihat anak laki-laki satu-satunya di rumah itu yang tidak bisa dipercaya seperti adiknya itu.

"Memangnya temanmu tidak ada yang bekerja? Di antara gengmu yang seperti berandalan itu."

Baekhyun memandang adiknya dengan heran. Saat itu, tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan ayah mereka masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Nenek?"

"Ayah tahu dari mana? Memangnya beritanya sampai ke tempat kerja Ayah?" Taehyung bertanya kepada ayahnya sambil berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mengambil sebaskom kecil air untuk cuci muka ayahnya. Ayah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tae tadi sudah membawa Nenek pulang lagi."

Begitu Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Bibi muncul dari kamarnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Oh, sudah pulang?"

"Tadi Nenek kembali mencari 'si manis' itu?" Ayah bertanya dengan nada khawatir pada Bibi.

"Ayah, memangnya kita pernah memelihara sapi?" tiba-tiba Taehyung menyela sambil menyeka wajah ayahnya dengan handuk.

"Sapi?"

"Memangnya 'si manis' itu bukan nama sapi?"

"Sembarangan saja kau ini." Ayah mengerutkan alisnya mendengar Taehyung yang berkata asal.

"Lalu, betul nama orang?"

Begitu Taehyung bertanya lagi, ayahnya yang memasang ekspresi murung itu hanya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sepertinya benar-benar ada, ya? Mungkin sapi yang umurnya sudah cukup tua?" Taehyung membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget dan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau di rumah ini pernah ada sapi yang punya nama."

Bibi yang berada di sebelahnya pun ikut memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Kemudian ia memandang Baekhyun dan mendengus pelan.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat? Ternyata kau benar-benar takut denganku, ya?"

Rasa kesal yang sesaat sempat hilang kini kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Jadi, benar-benar ada jam malam?" protes Baekhyun.

"Bagus, Bi. Anak perempuan seperti ini memang harus dikurung di rumah seharian. Ibu Hamil Nasional? Aku sampai malu terhadap teman-temanku."

Taehyung berdecak keras seolah menunggu-nunggu kesempatan untuk membalas Baekhyun. Baekhyun meninju adiknya yang mengoloknya seperti itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya malu, dasar anak ini! Adikku satu-satunya malah menjadi preman di lingkungan ini, mengajarkan yang tidak benar ke anak orang. Kau yang harusnya dikurung!"

"Benar-benar. Aku heran kenapa keponakan-keponakanku tidak ada yang benar seperti ini. Mungkin ini semua gara-gara aku. Untung saja aku tidak menikah. Mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan keluarga ini seperti ini?" Bibi menghela napas sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sedang bertengkar.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi kalian ini. Dan kau, jangan beralasan ada syutinglah, apalah..."

"Habisnya mau bagaimana? Bahkan mulai hari ini aku harus tidur di luar, bagaimana?" Baekhyun menyeringai dengan puas.

"Apa?" Bibi dan Taehyung terkejut dan berseru bersamaan pada Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya meninggalkan rumah setelah meminta izin pada ayahnya dan mengemasi barangnya. Ia bergegas berjalan ke halte bus dan berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit Taejo. Ia mulai lelah dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Ia harus memakai topi dan masker setiap akan naik bus, padahal bukan selebritas. Untung saja ia tidak lantas menjadi selebritas.

Baekhyun mulai merasa cemas ketika turun dari bus yang berhenti di depan rumah sakit itu.

"Jangan-jangan nanti aku bertemu dengan dokter gila itu lagi."

Membayangkan akan bertemu dengan dokter itu membuat Baekhyun merasa cemas. Ia memang masih menaruh dendam pada dokter itu, tetapi belum siap untuk membalasnya. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan pekerjaan ini hanya gara-gara orang itu. _Yang pasti, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika bertemu dengan dokter itu_ , batin Baekhyun. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ini semua adalah kesalahan dokter itu, ia hanya sebagai korban.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram dan memasuki rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ia melihat PD Nam dan beberapa staf yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri PD Nam.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Dokter-dokter itu tiba-tiba harus melakukan operasi, jadi rapatnya diundur sampai besok pagi."

"Oh..."

 _Apa aku harus bersyukur dengan situasi ini?_

"Kita lihat-lihat lokasi di rumah sakit ini saja dulu. _Rental house_ -nya ternyata cukup jauh juga, lho."

PD itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Oh ya, apa kita akan meliput tentang seluruh rumah sakit? Atau hanya satu departemen saja?" Baekhyun bertanya pada PD Nam sambil menyamakan langkah kaki dengannya.

"Ah, Pak Direktur belum memberitahumu, ya? Kita syuting di bagian spesialis kandungan."

"Spe, spesialis kandungan?"

Baru saja Baekhyun bisa tenang dan bernapas lega, kini ia merasa seperti tersambar petir!

"Menurutmu kau diberi tugas ini dengan Cuma-Cuma, Ibu Hamil Nasional?" PD Nam memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh arti. _Tidak mungkin. Lalu, berarti dokter itu...?_

"Nah, sekarang kita keliling rumah sakit ini sebentar, lalu segera ke _rental house_."

PD Nam tidak memedulikan Baekhyun yang terserang _shock_ dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dokter gila yang sudah membuatku tercebur di 'lumpur' seperti ini? Membuat orang itu tenggelam di lumpur ini saja tidak mudah, dan sekarang ia malah harus bekerja sama dengan orang itu? _Apa program tetap perdana yang kudapat dengan susah payah ini harus segera kulepas begitu saja?_ Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran di otaknya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol pulang dari rumah sakit dengan wajah lelah setelah menyelesaikan operasi terakhirnya malam itu. Ia berjalan di koridor _rental house_ dan berhenti sejenak sebelum sampai di depan rumahnya. Pintu rumah yang dulu ditempati Tao terbuka. _Kemarin rumah itu masih kosong, apa sekarang ada penghuni baru?_

Penuh rasa ingin tahu, Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya ke pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Enak ya, kau bisa memakai rumah ini seorang diri."

Terdengar suara laki-laki.

"Aku jadi merasa seperti dokter sungguhan karena tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Fiuh, seandainya aku juga menjadi dokter."

Terdengar suara perempuan yang menyesal menyahuti ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Memangnya dulu nilaimu bagus?"

Laki-laki itu kembali menyahut sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, yoghurt ini untukku, ya?"

"Kau dapat dari mana itu?"

"Di depan pintu..."

"Jangan-jangan itu sudah kedaluwarsa? Cepat buang!"

Terdengar suara orang lain dalam percakapan itu. Padahal dirinya sangat kesepian, tetapi sepertinya orang yang baru datang ini banyak penggemarnya. Merasa seperti tengah memata-matai rumah orang lain, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dari depan pintu yang terbuka itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

Begitu membuka mata, Chanyeol segera menjulurkan tangannya ke arah alarmnya. Tepat saat alarm itu bersiap-siap mengeluarkan suaranya dan berseru 'ppip–,' Chanyeol segera mematikan alarmnya itu.

Sinar matahari bersinar cerah seperti biasanya. Chanyeol mengusir kantuk dengan mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan tangan dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Hari itu, suasana tenang di pagi hari terasa menyenangkan baginya, memberinya rasa nyaman lebih daripada musik apa pun. Chanyeol menikmati perasaan nyaman itu sambil mengeluarkan pasta gigi ke sikat giginya.

Ketika ia tengah menyikat giginya sampai mulutnya dipenuhi busa, ia samar-samar mendengar suara dari dinding di sebelahnya. Chanyeol merasa bulu kuduknya meremang dan sesaat ia terdiam, berusaha mendengarkan suara itu dengan lebih jelas. Chanyeol memutar matanya ke sana-kemari dan menatap dinding di sebelahnya. Tembok ini. Berarti dari rumah sebelah. Sepertinya ada orang baru yang tinggal di rumah itu sekarang. Yang pasti orang itu adalah seorang wanita.

Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan badannya ke arah dinding. Kemudian ia menempelkan telinganya ke dinding itu dengan sikat gigi di mulutnya.

"Hmmm–."

Hah! Mata Chanyeol membelalak mendengar suara erangan wanita.

"Hmm... hmmm–."

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Bersamaan dengan itu, mata Chanyeol semakin terbelalak dan ia menjauhkan diri dari dinding itu sampai menempel di dinding di seberangnya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar dan sikat giginya masih tergantung di mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan perempuan itu, pagi-pagi seperti ini..."

Berbagai imajinasi berkelebat di pikiran Chanyeol seperti iklan di sebuah bioskop murahan. Chanyeol merasa wajahnya memerah. Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk seolah tersedak sesuatu dan kembali memegang sikat giginya. Ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran '19+' itu dari otaknya dan menyikat giginya dengan lebih serius, sampai-sampai gusinya berdarah.

Sial, apa selama ini ia terlalu 'kelaparan'? Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kesal karena ketenangan di pagi hari yang tadinya ia nikmati kini berubah menjadi rasa kesepian dan kacau akibat pikiran anehnya tadi. Ia kemudian meletakkan sikat giginya dengan kasar di wastafel di hadapannya.

 **-TBC-**

Keterangan;

[23]Di Korea, komedian disebut 'gagman', sehingga 'gagwoman' artinya komedian wanita.

[24]CP (Chief Producer)= ketua dari para PD di stasiun TV.

[25]Dalam bahasa Korea, 'so' (= si manis) merupakan nama panggilan/ julukan yang digunakan orang-orang tua untuk memanggil anak perempuan atau binatang ternak/peliharaan kesayangan.

[26]Jjajangmyeon = mi dengan saus kacang kedelai warna hitam.


End file.
